Clique wars
by Sara Beara Pumpkin
Summary: Naruto is sent to a strict boarding school for his bad behavior. While he is still the trouble-maker, he changes his classmates in a way only he can. SasuNaru. Rated M for violence and language.
1. First Day

**I don't own Naruto. This story was inspired from the video game "Bully," which I also do not own.**

**The story is a little fast-paced. Thanks to all who have given me your helpful advice. I hope the story is resilient, but I'm always looking to improve it, so feedback is welcome. Sorry if I spell any names wrong, or still have some typing error. It just evades us, sometimes. (Especially in a fresh chapter we are so eager to post!)**

**Thank you, everyone for all your support! I think it's safe to say that** **I honestly love you.**

**Your constructive-criticism is like brushing a knot out of my writing's hair, and I'm waiting for your brush.**

**Summary: Naruto is sent to a strict boarding school to find that it's crawling with cliques. How will he react to new allies and enemies? Watch the relationships unfold as Naruto's heart-of-gold affects all around him. SasuNaru. There is violence and language.**

* * *

><p>Naruto waited as a man with starlight hair and circular glasses unlocked the tall gate. With a click, the iron gate was free and creaked open. The man gave a smile, he had to.<p>

"Welcome to Khonoha Academy, Naruto Uzamaki."

Naruto was the well known trouble-maker. From pranks to fights, every juvenile act seemed to find him. At his old school, the teachers couldn't tolerate any of his extreme disruptions. They eventually became so fed up with his disreputable behavior, they took it to a court sentence after his last prank. The court had ruled that Naruto was to attend a new school, a strict boarding school, aimed specifically to put him in line.

The school was located in a small town, literally in the middle of nowhere. He was not happy about that. It meant his old city life was over; he could no longer live the way he had been. No longer could he go to all the places a city had to offer. No longer was there the sense of freedom.

He was trapped. Maybe, what upset him most, was the fact that he was controlled: eating at the new school, sleeping at the new school, wearing the school's uniforms. Perhaps what was worst of all was he would be locked on the other side of that gate, God knows for how long; to roam was his pastime, his sanity. He was trapped. On top of that, if he didn't do well this year, he could remain behind those bars, even during summer. He was trapped.

"Good morning, sir." He withheld grumbling, giving the respect required if you didn't want your ass-kicked, and passed the threshold of the gate.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi. I am one of the principle's assistants. Please follow me."

"Yes, Mr. Yakushi."

.

They walked down a wide cobblestone path. The giant school made of like rock loomed darkly overhead. There were large, mowed lawns on either side of the sidewalk. The terrain was uneven; He could see multiple buildings that belonged to the campus on all levels of elevation. Many, many stairs made such areas accessible.

"You see there?" Kabuto pointed at a building to the left in the distance, making conversation, "that's the boys' dorm." An old fashioned, beaten down building looked ready to crumble off the hill.

It was safe to assume the main building upfront with the old time's facade was the school. It was wide with a high steeple. To the right, a building identical to the boys' dorm, created symmetry, but was in slightly better condition. "What are all the buildings behind the school?" Naruto asked. Two buildings poked the sky behind the three buildings he knew.

"Behind the boy's dorm is the garage. Behind the girl's dorm is the Library. You can't see it from here, but the erosion is slowly pulling the buildings down, and we had construction done a few years ago to improve the gym and sport fields, directly behind the school. If you get to a high enough window, you can see the sea on the other side of the wall that's behind the school."

Naruto nodded. Just what he needed, a reminder he was confined to the campus. He would be a little more optimistic, had this district not denied access to the town. Changing his course of thought, he had to say something back. "There sure are a lot of steps," he eventually said, laughing nervously.

"You'll get used to it, no need to fret. Classes are spaced twenty minutes apart to compensate for the fact that some classes take longer to get to." Kabuto lead him through the school's thick doors.

.

Principle Tsunadae was filling out paper work when she heard a knock on the tall, oak doors.

"Come in," She called.

Kabuto entered with a confident Naruto. "M'lady, here is Naruto Uzamaki."

"Naruto Uzamaki, huh?" She tapped her papers into a neat pile. Kabuto showed him to a seat in front of her grand desk.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I received word that you were were quite the trouble-maker." Her power was obvious, flowing behind her calm face.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Let's see, what did the letter say?" She found an envelope on her desk, then removed the paper, reciting words: "Truancy, vandalism, impudence, misconduct, trespassing, harassing authority, violence . . . . I've seen worse, kid. But I'll tell you what: we'll pass the letter by and give you a fresh start, for the most part, as if it never happened. You're really gonna need it in a place like this." She looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"But don't think we won't have our eyes on you. I see some naughty things on this paper, so stay on our good side while you still have a chance. This is a high disciplinary school. We won't tolerate unruly behavior like most schools. We receive tough kids to crack all the time, but they always break down and behave eventually." She smiled, "and don't forget the fact that over achievers attend as well. This isn't just a fest of delinquents running about, remember that." She met his eyes again.

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled once more. "Now then, Kabuto, why don't you escort Naruto to his room and have him changed into the proper uniform."

"Yes, m'lady." They left.

Shizune, a woman with short black hair wearing a black dress, entered the principal's office. "Was that the Naruto boy?" She asked.

"Yep, and I have a feeling he's gonna rise easily here. I like him, for some odd reason."

"Um, lady Tsunade, don't you think it's a little early to pass judgements?" She handed the other woman a few papers.

"We'll see."

.

Naruto beheld the sight of his room. The faded white calls were cracked. A thump from the ceiling sent dust leaking. The wooden floor was gouged from years of trampling. The area was small with only a bed, bookshelf, wardrobe, side table, and a sad old carpet. A window overlooked the cobblestone paths that lead from building to building.

Kabuto spoke from the hallway, "You get this room all to yourself. If you had requested a room on a lower floor, you would have had to share it. Most people don't choose to be up so high because of the heat in the summer. I'll wait out here while you change," he closed the door.

Naruto sighed. He would miss wearing orange. The uniform was a white button up shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. He put his orange sweater and jeans in the wardrobe, and changed. He left the bottom of his shirt untucked, not realizing just how sexy he looked.

.

Kabuto lead him to his homeroom teacher, homeroom in session.

All eyes were drawn to Naruto as he entered. People muttered, wondering who he was. With such a distinct tan and blond hair, he was defiantly someone new.

A girl with black hair and lilac eyes whispered, "Who's that?"

A girl with platinum-blond hair and winter eyes whispered back, "I don't know. Let's find out as soon as we can. He's cute."

"Y-yeah, he is."

The man was calm, lazy, almost bored. "Naruto, is it?" His lower face was hidden by a tight, white undershirt, and his right eye was covered by hair similar to Kabuto's. "Welcome to my class. My name is Kakashi. I'm an English teacher."

"Nice to meet you, Kakashi sensei. And thanks, Kabuto," Naruto said.

Kabuto gave a small smile like he had something to be amused about. "See you 'round, Naruto," and left.

"So, class, here's Naruto. It's his first day, so be nice." Kakashi sat down in his chair and read a book as if nothing special had happened.

"Hello, Naruto." The girl with platinum hair motioned for him to sit near her.

Naruto approached her and sat down. "Hi, what's your name?" He was friendly.

"My name's Ino, and this here is Hinata." Hinata blushed. "So anyways, where are you from? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"I'm from the leaf city."

"Ohhh, that's a ways away. Why did you come here?"

"It wasn't my choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm an orphan, so they basically threw me over here," telling part of the truth.

"Ahhh . . ." She hoped he would say more so she could get a better picture. He didn't. Since he was nice, she figured it wouldn't hurt to have him as an friend. "So, do you know anyone who goes here?"

"No."

The bell sounded for the next class. People got up and made for the door.

"Well, you can think of me as your friend. What lunch period do you have?"

"I have 'B'."

"Then we have it together. Come and find me during lunch so I can introduce you to some people," she smiled. Naruto smiled back. Ino offered, "can I help you find your next class? What is it?"

"Sure, it's math. See ya, Hinata!" Hinata's face became red.

"B-bye, N-Naruto," She said quietly, wondering if he heard her while they left.

.

Naruto was sittinng at a desk near the back of the room. Class hadn't started yet, so he was just zoning out. The math teacher, Kurenai sensei, was waiting for the rest of the students to arrive.

"Hey," said a spunky voice. Naruto turned to see a pretty girl with menacing eyes.

"Oh, hi. I'm Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto was glad for the attention.

"The name's Temari. Are you friends with that girl who you walked in with?" She was pleasant enough.

"Ino? Yeah, she's cool."

"I recommend you reconsider. You shouldn't want her as a friend."

"What?"

"I've never seen you before, so you must be new here then, right?" She had her own poise that Naruto found attractive, but hard to trust.

"Yeah, it's my first day."

"Then here's something you outta know: be careful who your friends are."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," She drew it out, "That if you pick the wrong friends, your stuck with them, and you can make a whole lot of enemies because of who they are."

Nearby students picked up on this conversation. Naruto looked around to see a red-head without eyebrows watching, and a taller kid with purple make-up next to him snicker. Other people around the room, like a pink-haired girl sitting next to a raven-haired boy, were watching as well.

"Are you saying this because you don't like her?" Naruto asked.

Temari narrowed her eyes and gave a nasty smirk, "Perhaps. Call her an enemy."

"And you came to say that if I'm with her, I'm against you."

He pieced together information good enough for her approval. "Precisely. If you want to be _our_ friends," her face was a seductive evil, "You can. She's no one. You don't know who I am yet, but if you want to be someone, you'd best come under my wing. Come join _my_ group of friends, if you know what's good for you."

Naruto had a poker face. He should have scowled; he didn't like people like her, and her 'friends'. He had real values for friends, not some high school b. s. about what clique you belong to.

"Join_ you_ and_ your_ friends?" Said the pinkette, closer than she had been before. She approached them, back strait for looking taller to stand her ground next to the older girl. "Really, Temari, are you still jealous of Ino? It's not her fault Shikamaru asked her out to the dance." She spoke as if it was a joke.

"Sakura, how nice to see you." Temari said with exaggerated sarcasm. Her tone was one of warmth and fun, yet she was cold and malicious. "I was just meeting the new kid. Talk to you later, Naruto." She walked back to her spot, hips swaying. The two boys next to her talked, without removing their eyes from Naruto's direction.

"Don't mind them," She said leaning forward on his desk a bit, "My name is Sakura. That's Sasuke over there," She motioned, the black-haired boy then lost interest, and turned away. "So you know Ino, do you?"

"I'm not sure I want to talk about who I know, if _that's_ going to happen again." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Ino's my friend. What she said is true to an extent, You can make enemies if your friends with some people."

"Like her?"

A spit wad hit Naruto in the back of his head. He glared back. His volunteered 'friends'.

"The boy's names are Kankuro and Gaara. They mean nothing but trouble. I'd advise you to stay away from them, but it looks like they've already taken an interest in you."

Suddenly, Naruto shot a paper wad back at them with a rubber band. That'll teach 'em; it hit Kankuro.

"Come sit over by us," Sakura offered.

"You're nice. Don't mind if I do."

Naruto moved. He had to be closer to the front, but it was worth having a few rows of human wall behind him to keep them apart.

.

"Good afternoon, class," said Kurenai sensei, starting the math lecture. Naruto didn't feel like listening. He zoned out for the most part. A while into class, he heard Sasuke whisper.

"What's that?"

Naruto peeked back at them. Sakura handed Sasuke a note. He frowned, then opened it. His frown continued as he read it, then a moment later he folded it back up, then passed it to Naruto.

It had Naruto's name on it. Naruto brooded, s_tupid Teme, reading it before I get to!_ He unfolded the paper.

It was a drawing of Naruto nude with a tiny penis. The words _this is your last chance to be our buddy or else,_ were written.

He looked at them, glaring, only to find their same smirks. Temari blew a fake kiss. Naruto caught it sent to the ass of a person in front of him. It was meant to be playful, but also disrespectful.

"You probably shouldn't have done that, idiot." Sasuke whispered behind him, seeing the action.

He was right. Naruto turned back at them. They were radiating evil colors. _Aren't they a little over dramatic?_

"Pay attention, Uzumaki!" Shouted the teacher, "I wouldn't want to give you detention on your first day, but keep it up, and I will!" He was always the one who got the blame.

He waited for her to return to the lecture before setting his pencil to the paper.

When he folded it up, Sasuke whispered, "Let me see." Naruto passed it in a stretch.

Sasuke saw Gaara's face on the drawing, a deformed hand reaching for the penis._ No thanks _was written.

Sasuke scribbeled something and handed it back.

_You're an idiot. You can't send this back,_ Naruto read. He wrote something, then passed the note back.

_Why the hell not?_ Sasuke wrote then returned the note.

_If you want bruises on your first day, then go ahead._

Naruto jotted something down. _They don't look so tough to me._

Sasuke waited for the teacher to turn around. Naruto read, _they are tough, so don't mess with them._

"Detention, Uzumaki!" Kurenai caught him passing the note, snatched it, then tossed it on her desk.

"Great job, dobe," Sasuke whispered.

"Shut up, teme," Naruto whispered back. "They really don't let things fly here, do they?"

"Nope."

.

At the end of class, Kankuro furtively swiped the note from the teacher's desk. He handed it to Garra.

"Well if they think that they're so tough," Gaara read out loud, "They can go ahead and prove it to me."

Temari and Kankuro waited for a response.

"Looks like we have an arrogant runt to put in his place."

.

Lunch was the best period of the day for Naruto. After getting his food, he found Ino, and sat at an empty seat at the table.

"Temari WHAT?" Ino was angry, that she had already proclaimed Naruto an enemy.

"Yep, Sasuke and I were there." Sakura leaned toward Sasuke, trying to invade his space without being obvious. Sasuke scooted away, he knew.

"Naruto was being an idiot, so why wouldn't she?" He said.

"Bastard," Naruto scowled at Sasuke, who didn't pay much attention, resuming eating rice.

"Well, I think he'll be fine. I doubt they'll try to jump him, or anything." Ino said.

Naruto almost spit out his food. "They fight here?" He was shocked.

"Yeah, you better have quick reflexes." The boy next to Ino said. "My name is Kiba." He kissed Ino's cheek. They were going out.

"Don't worry: if they think they can get a swing at me, they'll get their asses whopped before they know what hit 'em."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Kiba looked him over. "Well, you ain't a shrimp, but it's not like you're a big guy, either. You should try joining the football team. It would be nice to have a friend there. You never know when someone wants to pick a fight. You always have to be ready. The exercise can help."

"Don't they get caught? I thought this place was too strict for that," Naruto asked.

"It's like an art; you gotta avoid the watch. That's all there is to fighting here. They don't give a rat's ass if they see bruises on you. Trust me, I know. As long as you're not caught doing it, your fine." Kiba explained.

_Avoid the watch . . . huh?_ Naruto got thinking. There were always constant guards around. The place was more like a prison than a school. "So what's the whole deal about all the kids?"

"Basically, the place is infested with cliques," Ino answered.

"Cliques? What makes that fact so special?"

"The fact that it's war here. Every clique is against one another. The school is chock full of bullies, and fighting is an everyday thing." Kiba explained.

"So then . . . what are all the cliques?"

"Well . . ." Kiba started, "You have the preps, the populars, the nerds, the jocks, . . . the rejects, the rejects of the rejects, . . . some little kids, the overacheivers . . . that about sums it up."

"Hm," Naruto acknowledged through a mouthful of lunch special. He had twice as much food as anyone.

Kiba took a drink of milk before continuing, "but we also have Gaara's gang and Pain's gang. They mean trouble, and it's not the normal level stuff. Like shit your pants trouble, literally. Watch out for Gaara's in paticular. They got a thing for us."

"Why are they so obsessed with you guys?" Naruto asked.

Everyone got quiet. Naruto wasn't sure if anyone would speak up.

"I'll tell you later," Ino said.

Kiba gave her a nod.

"_Do not_ get involved with the populars or preps," Sakura warned. "They gossip, and joining them is like one man against a nation. They like ruining people in anyway possible. You never know what they're going to do next. Steer clear."

"I'm liking this place already," Naruto said sarcastically. "How did this whole clique thing start, anyways?"

Ino said, "Really it's just a struggle for power. With all the different types of people coming to this school, it's no wonder they split up. But they say it's been this way since the place became a school. Rumor even has it that the 'Akatsuki' gang was founded here. And for the most part, people just feed into it! It's like they enjoy being against other groups of people. Plain ignorance, if you ask me."

"Wha- that's ridiculous! How is this this place still a school?"

Sasuke spoke, "Because it was intended to be a disciplining school in the first place, but with such a small town they abandoned the other school, and they all mixed here. That's why you've you got rich snobs to delinquents."

"Oh," Naruto said quietly.

"By the way, Naruto," Sasuke said, "Why _did_ you come here?"

Ino answered, "He said that he was sent here, it wasn't his choice."

Sasuke's eyes flashed. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean . . . ?" Naruto hoped he didn't have to say more about it.

"You obviously had to have done _something. _What was it?"

"Well . . . I kinda accidentally burned a quarter of my old school."

Ino, Kiba, and Sakura were shocked. They all wanted to speak, to shout, to be heard; but since Sasuke never really said much they let him talk.

"How did that happen?"

"I messed up big on a lab experiment," he was embarrassed it was the truth. "It was only meant to be a little prank."

"There had to have been more than _that,_" Sasuke insisted. "For them to send you here, you had to have done more."

"You could say I had some bad behavior." He wasn't trying to flaunt, he was just being honest.

"What, like 'cussing at the teacher' and 'being late to class'?" He mocked to provoke him to say his worst.

"Hell, who do you think started all the food fights? It's not everyday you get a kid who clogs all the toilets and sneaks laxatives into the school lunch! I wouldn't have been called the 'knuckel-head' if I hadn't!

Sasuke had an amused grin in response.

"You did what!" Sakura was a good, creative lacking girl.

"Hah, I don't believe you," Kiba doubted

Naruto had line eyes, "whatever, like I need it, 'Kina', I mean Kiba."

"Rrr, 'Naruta'! Go paint your nails!"

Naruto smiled big. He noticed something. "Hey, Sakura-chan, how come you can wear such high boots?"

The girl uniform was a white button up shirt, a red plaid skirt (Since they were anime characters, it was alright for the skirts to be mini), and black strapped shoe. Sakura wore boots over her knee with her toes exposed.

"That's because principle Tsunade favors her for some reason," said Ino with resentment. "She can do whatever!"

"Yeah, she get's it easy. People always want to be her friend because of it." Kiba added. "She used to be with the preps, but left."

"Oh, what made you leave?" Naruto was curious, and she was kinda cute too.

"Um," She blushed and glanced at Sasuke. Part of the truth, "it was kinda over rated . . . ." She looked down. "Sasuke left the overachievers and joined us before I even did."

"I was never with them. I don't want to associate with some arrogant fools that obsess over money and politics." He corrected.

The bell rang.

"See you guys later," Naruto left them and disposed of his tray in sloppy seconds.

"He's alright," said kiba, wrapping his arms around Ino.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"He's an idiot."

"No duh, it's written on his forehead," Kiba said.

"But he's good enough for me."

Sasuke walked off, leaving the three wondering why he said something so unusual. He didn't say good things about people, generally, much less, trouble-makers.

.

Naruto was walking back to the boy's dorm when he spotted Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke!" He called, catching up to him. "Are you going to the boy's dorm?"

"Yeah." He didn't show any interest in chatting, so Naruto didn't say anything else.

They walked up the small hill to the boy's dorm, traversing plateaus and stairs. The sun was hiding in the pine trees, shooting faint purple in the sky. The watch was encouraging people to return to the dorms before eight; it was seven-thirty. An autumn breeze tousled Naruto's hair. Sasuke eventually spoke.

"Did you manage not to make anymore enemies after lunch?"

"Nope, none. Why are you always such a damn teme?"

Sasuke didn't answer. They arrived at the top, thighs tired from the countless stairs of the day. Naruto, with his boundless energy, finnished the walk to the door as if it was nothing. When he noticed Sasuke trailing off, he asked:

"Where are you going?"

"To have a smoke."

"Smoking is bad for you."

"Tell me something new."

Naruto left him alone, entering the building.

.

Sasuke lit a cigarette, leaning on the side of the building, out of sight from the watch. He took a deep inhail, then pushed it all out his mouth. He didn't smoke normally, only on rare occasions to relieve stress. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was bugging him. Maybe it was the fact he had to deal with an idiot who could get his ass killed, just for being stubborn. It could happen, from a kid like Naruto. He took another draught. And why should he have to deal with that?

It's not like he wanted to be friends with any of the people he hung out with, but you had to sit somewhere at lunch. He couldn't stand how stereotypical and pompous everyone made themselves to be. That's why he tolerated Ino and the others, they were genuine.

If he had the money, he would have enrolled in a better school. One that offered some good classes. Knowing this was a high class boarding school, and he foolishly signed up, not knowing what was in store. The fact that his brother, Itachi, had enrolled here before him had helped him decide to come.

He heard the sound of public footsteps, rocks grinding into pavement. Five Big guys -two recognizable from Gaara's gang- surrounded him.

"Uchiha, where's that Naruto punk?" The tallest one demanded in a rough voice. He must have been three years older, with a considerable amount of muscle mass. Sasuke would have trouble taking on a guy with his size and experience, but he would have a shot at winning. All five of them was a different story. They were the real deal.

He took his time exhaling. "Inside the dorm, I'd suppose."

The leader cracked his knuckles. "Since he's not here, we'd like to leave a message on behalf of Gaara-sama."

Sasuke ducked as he punched the wall behind him.

"Rrrrh, fucking brat-" He growled with a pained fist.

Sasuke tried to slip past them, but a guy punched his shoulder before he could break free. He stumbled to the ground, and rolled quickly as a kick missed his head by inches. He had tried to get up and run, but they were already standing, and had the advantage. The back of his shirt was grabbed and he was pushed against the wall.

He resisted with all his strength, but two managed to get his arms against the wall. It was all over.

The leader punched him personally, twisting Sasuke's face to the side, over and over. Each punch packed pain greater than the last. Blood dripped from his mouth and nose, his right cheek swelling. The teenager took his fist to Sasuke's stomach, causing him to spit blood with each blow.

As he saw another fist coming for his face, he closed his eyes for a split second, the next he saw his attacker flying back from a human aerial attack. Naruto had kicked him in the face. The blond landed on the leader, kneeing him savagely in the gut.

The other gang members were in shock for a moment, but not for long.

A guy with light brown hair aimed a punch at Naruto from behind. Naruto rolled forward and kicked his jaw in the process. The injured recoiled, as another from the right charged to knock him down with his shoulder, football style. Naruto grabbed his shoulders and jumped over him.

In a flash, he was already to the banger on Sasuke's right. The guy becoming occupied, freed Sasuke's arm, which immediately punched the face of the boy on his right, releasing his grasp. Sasuke jumped back as a new attacker targeted his body.

The guy who once held Sasuke's right arm was punched, stumbling back to hit a teammate. Sasuke chanced a look at Naruto.

He grinned, "I can take it from here. You stay back."

"That's-" He didn't have time to argue.

Naruto grabbed the next flying fist and sent his own, injuring another person. He charged forward.

_He must be insane! Can he really handle them?_ Sasuke had to dodge as a darker skinned member threw a left-handed swing. Sasuke kicked the guy, whom caught his foot. Sasuke lunged, knocking him backwards. He was saved from a standing man's kick as Naruto locked his arm around the teenager's neck, then gave a vicious body slam. Head thumping, he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

"I said get back, Sasuke!"

Sasuke was pushed back instead, A foot up in the air, ready to stomp.

"No . . . you . . . ," a fist flew from the side, uppercut fashion, colieding on "don't!" Naruto sent the guy backwards.

Sasuke retreated a few steps, using the wall for support, beathing heavily. Blood dripped on the ground.

Intrepidly, Naruto brawled with the hit-men. He took a few blows, but performed . . . exceptionally. He was faster, knew more moves, but above all, was _much _stronger than he actually looked.

Sasuke helped in the rest of the battle as much as he could, but it was like Naruto didn't need any help. Naruto took down one after another. They would get up, only to be knocked back down. He was pliable at dodging, practiced in his punching, and skilled in his timing.

.

The fight lasted no more than fifteen minutes.

"Is that it?" Mocked Naruto, breathing hard, eyeing the bodies on the ground. "Is that the best you can show me?"

Sasuke's head was light, he slumped against the wall as he made closer to Naruto. "I'm impressed." He stated simply.

Naruto had a stream of blood running from his nose, and a black eye forming. "Thanks."

He saw Sasuke struggling, then held the boy's arm around his neck to help him walk. They made their way to the dorm entry, walking over a defeated student.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I saw you from a window while I was walking up the stairs, . . . I jumped on the bastard punching you and took it from there."

He breathed some more, before asking, "where did you learn to fight like that?" He was too grateful to feel any envy at the present.

"An old perv named Jiraiya taught me a while back. He was a marine veteran, and he taught me some of the good stuff."

"How did you get him to do that?" He opened the door, then wiped the blood from his face so the watch might not question them. He walked on his own, a little strength renewed.

"A lot of pervy things . . . not what you're thinking."

"You have some stories to tell me later."

"Sure."

They sat down on the stairs, taking a reprieve. They caught their breath and nursed their wounds.

"Guess you were right about getting bruises the on the first day," Naruto said.

"I was only half serious."

" . . . What's going to happen now? Are more going to pick a fight?"

Sasuke looked at him, like he was stupid. "You just took on five guys. Five strong guys. I'm sure most people will think twice next time." He didn't want to admit it out loud, but this kid had talent. He was way better than he was. And he himself was known for being able to hold his own. Aside envy, having him on his side didn't seem like such a bad thing after all. "Naruto,"

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow morning, meet me in the lobby downstairs. I'll take you 'round the school and show you everything you need to know."

Naruto smiled, "heh, cool."

First day, of school, first day of a new journey. Believe it!


	2. Reputation

**Thank you everyone who has read my story so far, and those yet to. I appreciate the story alerts, reviews, and hits a lot. I thank you all here, publicly.**

* * *

><p>It was eight in the morning. Classes started at ten for Naruto. The boy was still wearing the sweat pants he had slept in, when he met up with Sasuke in the boys' dorm lobby. Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he approached his new pal. The lobby had dark wooden walls and emerald seats built in. Sasuke was sitting on one.<p>

Naruto saw a swollen and bruised cheek. "You said you were going to show me around?"

Sasuke took a good look at him. "You sure heal fast. I thought you took a few."

"Yeah-er I just heal kinda quickly."

"Hmn. let's go."

They stepped out into the fresh air. Sasuke lead Naruto to the top of the stairs, an overlook of the school in front of them. The scene began to illuminate from the early sun. Few people were about, preferring to sleep in.

"Let's go inside the school first. Keep up with me."

Sasuke descended the stairs, Naruto following. They jumped the last few steps and trotted to the school's main doors.

"Inside the school is probably the safest place to be." Sasuke lead him down a hall with pale lockers as they jogged. "It's tough sneaking around, because the watch is always patrolling the halls."

They turned a corner, running down a hall with lockers on one side, doors on the other.

"That's Orochimaru's science class. He's a real creep."

"Haven't met him yet." Since passing time was so long, the class's own time was extended, and less classes a day as a result. Each day, every student had four classes. Likewise, every other day or so, depending on the schedule, the students had different classes.

Naruto saw the science teacher sniffing chemicals from a chemistry set. The two jogged on. Sasuke told him about each teacher as they ran past their rooms.

He learned that the music teacher, Yamato, liked controlling the students with fear. He also found out the history teacher, Asuma, had a thing for his math teacher, Kurenai. What he found the most shocking was that Kakashi kept liquor bottles and porn in his desk.

They had finished covering the first two floors, when Sasuke and Naruto were running up a third flight of stairs. Sasuke said, "I have a place to show you."

Naruto didn't reply, but ran beside him. Naruto noticed he showed no fatigue, even after all the jogging they had done. "Do you run?" He asked.

"I'm on track. I also take boxing," he replied. Sasuke observed the locker numbers as they passed a row of beaten up, old fashioned lockers. "Here," they halted. He said quieter, "locker number 103."

Naruto didn't see anything special about it. Sasuke hit a dent, it swung open.

"You have to hit that exact spot. It's locked otherwise."

"What's in it?" Naruto moved to get a look inside. It was just a plain locker without shelves, and hooks removed.

Sasuke checked to see if the coast was clear. No one in sight.

"This is a specially designed hidden pathway. I'm not sure most teachers even know of it; the watch has never figured out these places. I'm one of the few who know about them."

He stepped into the locker, then pushed on the metal back. It was moved with his push on hidden oiled hinges, then closed behind him without a sound.

"Close the locker behind you," Sasuke commanded from behind the back of the locker.

Naruto closed the locker. He was in darkness, then pushed the metal back as Sasuke had done. He saw a stone tunnel with Sasuke waiting, hands in pockets. He turned around and they walked.

"My older brother told me about this place. He found out about it by getting a copy of the original blue prints. There's actually a lot of hidden passage ways in the school."

Naruto listened intently to his monologue.

"The place used to be an old manor. When they reconstructed some of the inside, they left out the passage ways and hidden areas from the new blueprints. It's like there could be a secret behind it, maybe. That's what make me think that this place was intended all along as some kind of training. Training for power . . . or something. To see who can rise to the top, I assume. Just a thought, though. I don't have any other clue to why they're here. Maybe the architect thought he was cool, or something."

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen this with my own eyes." Naruto said.

Sasuke wasn't sure what compelled him to tell this kid about the secret passage ways. Nor was he sure what made him tell the kid so soon. Maybe it was the fact that they just got along somehow. Sasuke didn't get along with anyone. Yet, a guy like this just penetrated his antisocial shell. He found a lot of things he didn't like about Naruto. His stubbornness, his idiocy, his schoolwork ethic, but they didn't stop him from getting close. No, not close. Naruto was just a buddy. Sasuke wasn't close to anyone, not since his family . . . .

"What's up with this place?" Naruto asked.

They were in a small room with multiple pathways leading all directions. A single dim light-bulb lit the area.

"They all go to another hidden place. Follow me." He entered a narrow path that had stairs leading down.

"Where does this go?" Naruto wondered.

"The second floor, above the ceiling. keep your voice low. They probably can't hear us, but better safe than sorry."

They were in a room with a small table and fold up chairs. They were dusty. A very small window was level with the ceiling to the short walls. Two other pathways lead to this spot.

"For some reason I trust you. This is our spot. Tell anyone else and I'll pull your teeth out."

"Why do you trust me?"

"Because you remind me of him. My brother." He didn't give any more information.

Naruto was shocked. He never had a friend like this this before. Sasuke was a bastard, but a down to earth guy, and they seemed to bond overnight. He couldn't be doing this just because he saved his ass yesterday, could he?

"This is a safe spot. If there's trouble, we meet here, okay?"

"You got it."

Sasuke showed him the other two paths that lead to the room. For entries, another was a locker, the other a removable, fake vent in a bathroom stall. The vent would hoodwink all but those who knew it's secret.

"That's all I'm showing you for now. Never let anyone see you using these."

"No shit."

"Then I'll show you all the turfs."

"What about the upper floors?"

"The forth floor is abandoned, and Gaara's gang took over up there. Don't even try going up there. Above that is just storage shit. Attics and crap. Horse manure boxes. Now follow me."

They left the vent and exited the girls' bathroom.

.

More students were about, as they exited a back door. Naruto followed the older boy as they walked around the school.

"The stadium in particular is where the jocks hangout."

They were standing now, just exploring the grounds with their eyes. The cobblestone had turned to pavement behind the school. A fountain was a centerpiece to organize three paths leading to other buildings. More stairs and hilly areas gave the landscape identity.

"That building is the garage, foreword is the gym, and the one on the right is the library."

"Mhm."

"Pain and his gang supposedly have turf in the garage. Nerds and people who don't have a clique tend to stick around the library."

"Showing the new one around, Sasuke?" Came a smooth, dark voice. They turned around.

"Who're you?" Asked Naruto.

A boy older and taller with red-orange hair and piercings along his nose stood with a few behind him. One was a girl, probably the most beautiful Naruto had ever seen, with a piercing in the middle of her bottom lip, and startling golden eyes. Her blue hair was held up with a white flower.

"That's Pain," he said it normally, but it was a warning.

"So you're the new Naruto kid, huh?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I've been hearing so much about you," his voice slid like a snake, gilded with power.

"Like what." Naruto noticed how uncomfortable Sasuke was.

"With a little help from Sasuke, you took down five hit-men."

"And what of it?"

"I'm offering you my friendship." Sasuke flinched.

Naruto hated such inexpressive faces. "Sounds more like a business proposal. People become my friends by acting like one." The words were clearly a rejection.

The girl's eyes looked sad and worried, but until Naruto said that, a faint glimmer of hope shown.

Changing the subject, Pain looked at Sasuke with his steel orbs for eyes, "Sasuke, you truly are a rotten egg. I would have expected better from the brother of Itachi."

Sasuke looked ready to kill him. Naruto felt bad, seeing this. Pain had his same focused face.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke contained the hurricane within him.

Sasuke glared, they connected on a hateful wave. A painful silence played.

"An hour and a half until class! Get ready you two!" A prefect on watch called, directing Naruto and Sasuke, whom were still in their pajamas.

Sasuke turned away, on guard. Naruto followed him to boys' dorm, not looking back. He didn't say anything to Sasuke; whom was in a really foul mood. He would ask him later, and find out about who his brother was, and how he knew Pain.

.

"Oh, Naruto!" Recognized Shizune from the office desk.

"Good morning, Ma'am. Principal Tsusnade called for me?"

"I believe she did." Shizune strutted to the Principal's room on her short heels.

"Lady Tsunade, Mr. Uzumaki is here."

"Send him in!" Came the reply.

Shizune opened the door, swinging it inward. Tsunade looked like she just woken up; a grumpy face and papers spewed across her desk said it all. Naruto thanked the black haired woman, who closed the door behind him.

"So you decided to fight already?" Her face was stern.

"I-it was only in defense! I hadn't-"

"Be quiet! You know the rules! This, like I have said before, is a high disciplinary school! I gave you a fresh start, and it's over, buster. You'll have ten hours of detention to make up for it. Do I make myself clear?"

_How the hell did she find out? There wasn't a watch in sight for our fight!_ "But that's not fair! They were attacking my friend! I had to do something!"

"Both sides are being punished, You're not the only one! I can't have you punks starting fights all the time!"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems to me like this place is full of undisciplined punks who do nothing but fight! I didn't look for any trouble, and it came right to me!"

Tsunade backed into her chair, and sighed, her face relaxing to depression. "I know, but what can I do other than giving you all detention?"

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head at her vulnerability.

"I'm sorry there isn't a thing we can do to change them. It's not like the good old days were we could use a ruler to shut them up."

"You're not that old, are you?"

She gave him a nasty look.

He changed what he said a split second later, "I-I mean, uh . . . "

"So, apart from that, how are you coming along?

"Good, ma'am."

"Very well. You're dissmissed."

"Thank you."

.

By lunch time, almost everyone had started giving Naruto cold looks. That or they didn't notice him. A number of times, he spazzed, yelling what was wrong with them. He never got an answer, only more cold faces.

"Naruto, you look down. What's up?" Ino bit into a large dumpling.

"I just didn't expect things to get so out of hand so fast." He picked at his food.

"Hmm? Did something happen?"

Sasuke, appeared from nowhere. "Last night Gaara sent some hit-men after Naruto. They had me cornered when Naruto came. . . . Naruto took them down."

They saw the results of the attack on his face.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Sakura almost cried.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Ino had a thing for him once, like Sakura does now, but had come to the conclusion that he was unattainable, unlike Sakura.

"You took them down, Naruto? How many were there?" Kiba was surprised.

"Five," Naruto said sheepishly.

"But you don't have a scratch on you! That's hard to believe . . . but if Sasuke said so," Ino said.

"And now the problem is that Gaara will likely seek to destroy him completely after this." Sasuke directed the conversation. "Not only that, Pain offered to be his friend this morning."

They gasped.

"And since he rejected him, we have the two gangs of the school on our ass."

Naruto hadn't thought of how it would affect them. He felt incredibly guilty. He ruined them, in the social sense. _If I stop being their friends . . . would Pain and Gaara leave them alone? _"Listen guys, I don't have to be around-"

"Naruto, trust me." Sakura had an honest, friendly eyes, "_You're fine._"

"Maybe _you'll_ be," Kiba spat.

"We're not getting rid of Naruto. If you do, I'm going with him." Sasuke proclaimed.

The others grew wide-eyed, including Naruto. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him. "That's right."

"Don't worry," assured Sakura.

"Yeah, we're here for you," Ino agreed.

"Right beside you," Kiba comitted.

Naruto was quiet for a moment. " . . . . You guys are good friends."

They were all quiet, the murmur of the lunchroom behind them.

"S-Sasuke, you're smiling!" Exclaimed Sakura.

All eyes were on Sasuke as he shifted his gaze from Naruto, lips falling.

"Not anymore."

Naruto, reluctantly asked the group, "so . . . I noticed you guys had some history with these guys, Gaara and Pain. . . . Well . . . can I ask what it is?"

Ino sighed. "A while back, Gaara . . . " she looked down.

Kiba scooted closer, holding her as he said "a while back, Gaara liked Ino. Ino didn't like him. It was the beginning of the year when it happened. The thing was . . . Ino and Gaara used to be good friends. They grew up together in this small town."

Ino took the story. "Gaara was changing, becoming more and more like how he is now. We were best friends, as kids. Everyday, we'd be together. But we drifted apart because we were getting older, you know, where boys and girls aren't supposed to be friends, but we were still good friends." Ino's eyes were moving, as if she was looking at a memory. "For some reason, we couldn't see each other because he always said he had family affairs."

Kiba rubbed her shoulder.

Ino had a little difficulty speaking. "And . . . we would still see each other, sometimes." Her voice got quieter. "He went to a different middle school, a boarding school, while I stayed here. . . . He started freshman year here, this year."

Kiba hugged her tighter as she began to breath harder, eyes watering.

"And . . . before school started . . . I went to his house," She hid her face with long bangs. "H-he . . . we were," she swallowed, "In a room and . . . He kissed me . . . and said he had to do something . . . . A-and he left. . . . And I heard screaming. . . . Then he came out," Her voice was strained. "And he was covered in blood. . . . It wasn't his, . . . he . . . asked me to leave, and I . . . looked in the room he was in . . ." she wiped tears. "He killed a man and . . . and . . . h-he r-raped m-me . . . . B-but he . . . was kissing me the wh-whole time, and locked me in a room. . . . I-I escaped the next day . . . and we never talked since."

Ino shriveled forward, and melted in tears.

Naruto felt guilty he even asked. Ino recuperated quickly, but the awkward silence was long enough.

Ino spoke, voice returning, "and they've been keeping an eye on us all year. Sasuke, if you want to say something . . . ."

He closed his eyes, fingers folded in front of his mouth. "My older brother, Itachi, used to be a member of Pain's gang. . . . Because he was in it, it was expected that I enter as well. My brother made sure that I wouldn't be joining. . . . My brother . . . has passed away. If you're friends with me, Pain will automatically hate you. I think he knew that you would reject, as good reason to give you and me trouble."

Naruto knew he needed to give words, but he didn't have any. "I don't know what to say . . . ."

"Naruto, I'm sorry you're involved with all this." Sakura sympathized. "But that's just the way things are. We're glad to have you as a friend, there are just . . . troubles. It's not your fault that they pester us."

"So, then that's why everyone looks at me like that?"

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Coldly."

"I think," Ino gave her thoughts, "If it's everyone, then someone must be spreading gossip."

"It must be Garra," Saskue said quickly, "He'll want to destroy your reputation as soon as possible, considering what you've done last night."

"Great." Naruto's mouth drooped.

.

Naruto and Sasuke were walking back to dorm. The sun was setting, and the's days antics had exhausted Naruto emotionally. He needed to recuperate.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm."

"Do you know anyway out the school?"

"What? You wanna leave this place?"

"No, I always roam when I need a little time; It lifts my spirit. It would be nice to hit the town for a night."

" . . . Fine, follow me."

Sasuke lead him to the library. Ino, Kiba, Sakura, and Hinata were walking by. They noticed them, then ran to meet up.

Before they breached earshot, Naruto asked, "Can they come?"

"Sure. Hey guys, perfect timing." Sasuke didn't really care for them a whole lot, but he didn't not like them.

"Perfect timing for what?" Kiba asked.

"We're hitting the town. Wanna come?" Naruto was enthusiastic.

"What? How can you do that? I'm the only one with a pass." Said Sakura.

"Tsunade gave you a _pass?_" Ino was about to die of envy. Ino had a permit, a pass, to legally leave the school for the weekends only. She lived a little to far to be able to leave at nights freely without guardian consent. Sakura didn't live in town. She lived in another city, and had to stay at the girls' dorm. Tsunade was spoiling her.

"Just what I'd expect, getting it easy," Kiba complained.

"W-why do you want to leave the school?" Asked Hinata.

"To have some fun! Trust me, Hinata, it'll be a blast!"

"The gates are locked, you can't just walk out," Kiba objected.

"Sasuke knows a way out," Naruto said.

"Yeah. Don't let people notice us and follow me."

Sasuke lead them through tall, unmanaged grass and trees. A wall of lilacs hid them from the library's view. They all gathered behind an old pine tree as Sasuke looked around. There was the same, tall cobblestone wall that surrounded the school. Sasuke approached a thick lilac bush. He motioned for the rest of them.

"Wow, Sasuke, that's so cool!" Said Sakura, seeing a short wooden door behind the bush.

"Yep. It's unlocked from the inside, locked on the outside, leave it propped open so we can get back into the school." Sasuke said, walking through.

Naruto, the last to leave, used a heavy stone as a door stopper.

.

"Come on, come on!" Kiba cried, viciously, turning the steering wheel. He was in an arcade-game-race-car, Ino in the one beside him. She was totally kicking his ass. "Awwwwwwwwuh."

"*Beep* *beep* Player two wins!" Said the machine.

"What's the score between us? Kiba zero, Ino infinity?"

"Whatever, just don't come crying to me for more quarters."

"Now that you mention it," she checked her shirt pocket, "I'm out! Kiba?"

Sasuke interjected, "I think we should head back or leave this place; curfew is in an hour."

"It's nine already? Have we really been here that whole time?" Asked Kiba.

"I-I think we should go back," Hinata was encumbered by anxiety the whole night.

"I don't want to go back yet. Isn't there a beach around here somewhere?" Naruto said.

"Oh, right," Hinata let him take control.

"Sasuke, do you want to go the beach before we head back?" Sakura asked him.

"Sure."

.

They were walking down a road less traveled, The moon light brilliant.

Naruto had a little crush on Sakura, and he walked next to her, wondering what to say to strike up conversation. Sasuke was walking ahead, Ino and Kiba behind him. Hinata was tagging along behind, scared out of her witts of being caught from school.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura spoke.

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"I was wondering . . . how did you get so close to Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?"

Well . . . He's more friendly with you than with anyone else I've ever known."

"He is?"

"Yeah." Sakura processed her thoughts. "He's never friendly with anyone. He's not mean, or anything, just distant. We never would have ever been able to do anything like this with him before you showed up . . . and he's . . . a little more loose."

"Really? That's weird. But I guess I can see it; he can be a real bastard. I think he isn't one of those type of people you talk to, to make friends. I think you have to do stuff with him. That type of person."

"I guess that make sense."

They walked leisurely, minds wandering. Naruto enjoyed the sound of night in this small town better than the city; it was quiet. An occasional car driving by was the most intrusive noise the peace. Few people were out, mostly of adults, who paid no attention to them. There was a lack of action, but an influx of calm. He decided the town wasn't so bad. His mind wandered some more, and he became aware of a question.

"Hey, Sakura," Naruto whispered, "do you know anything else about Sasuke's brother and Pain?"

Sakura looked sad. "Sasuke came to this school last year. His brother died the year before. In fact, his whole family died."

Naruto was shocked.

"It was a car accident. Sasuke is all on his own now, without any relatives who know about him. It's really sad."

_We aren't that different at all,_ Naruto thought. _We're both alone. Neither of us have a family._

"Itachi, his older brother, was the prodigy of the school. Pain had to have him. It was before Gaara's gang was around. Garra's gang was formed this year, and became stable, right before you arrived. Getting back to Pain, . . . Itachi was his right-hand man. And like Sasuke said, Itachi did supposedly take extreme measures to ensure Sasuke never became part of the gang. I believe that. I guess Itachi never told Sasuke about how bad the school was, and he ended up coming here."

"That's terrible," commented Naruto.

"Yeah, I feel so sorry for him. He has it so rough."

They had arrived at the beach, and walked along the sandy shores, back towards the school. It dwelt on a precipice, old yet standing, friends with the sea. Naruto kicked the dark sand as he walked. Sakura hated the feeling of it entering her open-toed boots. Hinata and Ino also could feel some sand creeping in their shoes.

"Um . . . can I tell you something?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto had his hands behind his head, glad for the freedom he was experiencing.

"Don't tell anyone but . . . I like Sasuke."

Naruto stopped. Sakura looked back. Hinata walked past them.

"What is it?" she inquired.

". . . I liked you."

Sakura grew wide-eyed.

Hinata froze, yet somehow kept walking. _Naruto likes Sakura? No, it can't be! Not so fast!_ She was despairing.

"You . . . like me?"

He was looking down. "Yeah," and walked past her.

Ino giggled and shrieked, Kiba chasing her. Sasuke was trudging along ahead. They all moved for a while, Ino the only person making noise. The school drew nearer as the night's end was closing in.

Naruto approached Hinata, hoping to make a friend. "Hey, Hinata."

She timidly looked at Naruto, like a turtle sticking it's head in it's shell. "Um . . . hi."

"Why are you always so quiet?" He asked.

She avoided eye contact. "I don't know . . . I just am."

"It seemed to me like you didn't like coming out here tonight."

"I was just a little worried, that's all."

"Oh."

She spoke up. "What year are you?"

"I'm a sophomore. You?"

"Same. So is Kiba and Sasuke. Ino and Sakura are freshmen."

"You're sociable enough, you should talk more," Naruto encouraged.

"I-I guess your right."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Hinata, you seem like one of those people who let other people tell them what to do."

Hinata's eyes bulged. "Y-yeah, kind of."

"Why don't you just be yourself?"

" . . . I don't know . . . I just freeze up."

"Don't you have fun being yourself?"

"What?"

"Saying what you want to, even if it's random. Doing something spontaneous. Don't you have fun when you stuff like that?" Naruto was speaking from his soul, and Hinata could feel it.

"I . . . yeah, I guess I do have fun."

"Then why not?"

"I think . . . I'm just worried about what other people think."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"You don't have to worry about that with me. Say anything."

" . . . Thank you."

He was surprised. He saw a small smile. "For what?"

"For helping me realize something I was doing to myself." She closed her eyes in the smile, tilting her head. "This is kinda random . . . but, I want to say, do you want to be my friend?"

"Certainly," Naruto grinned back.

Hinata was inspired by him. She wouldn't dissapoint him, she wouldn't dissapoint herself; she would be herself. A few simple words were all she needed to find a path to guide her life. A seemingly insignificant chat wasn't so insignificant for a certain Hyuga. Naruto was her friend. She would treat him like one, to become an allie he could trust in this school. Yes, that was what she wanted to be.

They went back to school, and climbed up the hill covered with low shrubbery and long grass to the door, still open. Naruto closed the door behind them before they snuck past the watch and entered their dorms, full of night high.

.

Kankuro sat on his bed, across from Gaara's. They shared a room in boys' dorm.

"So, uh . . . you haven't said anything about what to do next . . . about Naruto. I'm not sure just the goss-"

Gaara silenced him with an evil glare. "I know. We have to put him down as soon as possible. He won't be in question after_ he_ shows him a thing or two."

"_Him?_ Well, you're the boss. If you want Naruto to be in the school's hospital for the next month."

"He needs to learn you-can't-fuck-with-Gaara. That brat can die for all I care."

Kankuro shivered; he knew Gaara genuinely didn't care about most life. He wished his father hadn't made him so cold, but there was nothing he could do now. Nothing he could have done . . . .

"I'll be right on it, first thing tomorrow."

"Give the job to Matsuri, or her friend, Sari. I need to know their abilities better."

"Y-yes, Gaara. I'll tell them."

Gaara nodded, then turned off the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you like the plot? Review please, so I know how you like it. Or didn't like it; all feedback welcome. Feel free to ask any suggestions; Save the ending and a few plot ideas, the story is open. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. A new friend

"Good morning, class," Anounced the male art teacher. "Naruto, I don't believe we've meet. I'm Iruka sensei. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Iruka sensei," Naruto greeted respectfully.

"Now then," Iruka addressed the class, "Today is a free-draw for anyone who has finished their project. Paper and pencils are in the cabinet."

The tables in the room were organized in a "U" shape, with large windows overlooking the back of the school. Naruto sat at a free seat next to a boy with ebony hair and ivory skin.

He gave a glance at Naruto, an expressionless, yet somehow disapproving look.

"What's that look for?" Demanded Naruto, not about to pass the hinted pompous attitude.

"Nothing, I didn't have an expression," he replied, continuing to draw.

Naruto didn't like him, but he started on his own work, not worrying about the guy. He had no talent drawing, whatsoever. Scratching his head, he wondered what to draw. He doodled until he could think of something worth while to draw. He eventually tried to draw his crush, Sakura, but it didn't look like her at all. He tried to remember her features, but couldn't, which contributed the drawing's inaccuracy.

The boy next to him observed his drawing. "You aren't very good at drawing. Why did you take this class?"

Naruto hated his nerve. "I thought it would be easy."

The student noticed Naruto's name in a heading. "So _your_ Naruto. People have been talking about you."

"And what are they saying?" He was snappy, impatient with the guy's lack of sensitivity, but curious for what he had to say.

"Just that your a kid destined for the streets, and you hang out with a few nobodies."

"Then aren't I special." He was sarcastic and rude.

"Is it true that a kid like you took down five hit-men? I doubt that, It doesn't seem to me like you're capable of handling the big boys."

Naruto was furious. "What! you wanna try me?" He wasn't serious, just angry.

The boy chuckled, with closed eyes and a fake smile.

"Quiet down over there, Naruto." Called Iruka.

"Why do you come at me like that for no reason?"

"I don't recognize you, so that means your not in my clique. We aren't friends, so why should I bother playing nice with you?"

"Because you're supposed to give someone a chance before you judge them! I though it was common knowledge."

"That's not the way things are around here."

"If you're going to make it that way."

Those words stuck with him. He had never really thought about it much, the way things were. He was an intellectual, an overachiever. He stayed with his kind, and only his kind. Besides, since his kind was above all others, why should he stoop lower? Of course, he knew that fundamentally, everyone was equal. But he realized that he never truly practiced it.

_If we were always so smart, then how come we never saw that?_

He looked down at his drawing. It was confined, like his personality. He flipped the paper around, the same type of abstract he always drew facing the table. His pencil swerved, creating something new.

Naruto noticed a change beside him, seeing a relaxed face focused on the paper.

"What are you drawing?" He asked.

"A flower," he replied.

Naruto, unknowing of the boy's meaning behind it, looked back at his own paper. He waited for time to pass, when a paper airplane suddenly crash landed in front of him. He looked around, to ensure it was for him.

Two boys from across the room were looking at him. One was a blond who looked older, with a high ponytail and light blue eyes. The other, a mysterious red-head, nodded to him.

Naruto opened the plane to find a comic of him and lady Tsunade having sexual relations, in the most humiliating ways.

The two across the room laughed, their cryptic aura confusing Naruto.

The boy next to Naruto watched the situation. "Does Pain have something against you, or are they just playing?" He had an intellect good enough to keep up with how things rolled.

"Huh? They're from pain's gang?"

"Yes. Their names are Deidara and Sasori."

"I guess Pain did decided not to like me."

"Why is that?"

"He doesn't like my friends, and I kinda rejected his offer to be in his gang."

The blank face showed an emotion: surprise. "He invited you in?"

"Yeah. Something special about that?"

"Only the fact that you might have the Akatsuki gang on your ass for the rest of your life."

"WHAT?"

"Pain's gang always leads to the Akatsuki gang once they graduate. They chose this school as a place to toughen up."

"T-that's crazy!"

"It's the way people choose to be."

Naruto noticed it was similar to what he said earlier. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. It's Sai. Here." He gave Naruto the drawing of the flower. It was in a brilliant bloom.

"What's this for?"

"For growth. You taught me something."

"I did?"

"Yeah." He gave a smile that wasn't so fake.

Naruto, after the initial surprise, grinned back.

.

"So, you came to sign up for football practice?" Kiba asked Naruto, tieing his sneakers on the frirst row of the built in risers.

"Yeah." Naruto had played foot ball enough with his old friends in their neighborhood to be competent. He figured it would help him stay in shape if he played now.

He remembered having to leave, how disappointed his friends were. He remembered their last game together, their bro hugs. They were sneaky bastards at times . . . but a lot of fun. He never truly realized how close he was to them until that moment he left. His heart ached, as he drove away. He felt the ache now.

"Talk to Gai then, he's over there." Kiba pointed below the score board, the coach giving a 'youth' speech to a lazy trooper.

This school wasn't too bad. Of course, he'd prefer the lack of trouble. But he was used to trouble. Fighting happened all the time at the streets where he used to live. Raised in the orphanage you naturally develop skills to cope with life. That's how he came to meet that old perv, Jiraiya. For training. Oh, the memories.

On a different note, Naruto felt weird about that coach. He wore ridiculous green clothing, and had a strange energetic attitude. He looked like to much of a goofball to be a real coach, yet he was. Besides, he must have been doing something right; he heard the football team was better than most.

Naruto started across the field, only to be stopped by someone shouting. His voice was deep and harsh.

"You're dead, Uzumaki!"

He turned around. A huge meat-head was in a hunter's stance, eyes burning. His black hair was in a bowl cut, his thick eyebrows in a hostile frown. He was so big and thick, he looked like he was making his way to pro-wresteling.

Does he eats steroids for breakfast? Naruto thought. "What do you want?" He called back.

"You're skull! Don't ever insult Lee's mama!" Lee, the mountain, charged at Naruto.

Naruto wasn't able to dodge successfully, And his shoulder was hit, sending him flying. He hit the ground with a long grass stain and what was going to be a bad bruise.

"What the fuck was that for? What's your problem?" Naruto shouted.

"Lee challenges Naruto! Come to the back of the garage to fight!"

"Bring it, 'roid junkie!" Naruto has lost his reasoning within his anger.

They stalked off, Lee leading the way. Most of the students on the field followed them, murmuring what a fool Naruto had to have been. They fed in on the drama, nonetheless. Kiba ran up to Naruto.

"Naruto, what the fuck? Do you see that guy? You're going to get your ass kicked to the point of no return! Back down while you still can!"

"This prick is going down. That's final, I'm not backing away." He confidently, but nervously inside, continued walking.

"Naruto, you're a complete idiot! just because you had a little luck with those guys from before doesn't mean you can compete with this guy! He's in a whole other league!"

Naruto didn't bother arguing; he knew he was in another league, but he still wasn't going to back down. He had faith in himself. He also had an advantage: he was underestimated. Still, he was nowhere near as strong. They walked down the sidewalk to the fountain divider, heading down the path to the garage.

"Kiba, Naruto, what's going on?" Said Sakura, running to catch up with them.

Kiba told her, "Naruto's fighting Lee."

"WHAT? Naruto, you can't be serious!" She looked like she was hit in the back of the head with a club.

"Yeah, I am."

"I couldn't talk him out of it. Just don't blame us; we tried to help." Kiba was upset, more like angry.

"Naruto, your knuckle-headed brain is sending you to your death!" She was angry too, a common emotion for her.

"Just cheer me on if you feel like it."

.

Behind the garage was short, dry grass, and dusty patches of earth. A crowd of people, mostly jocks, created an arena. Naruto stepped into the center, a few meters from Lee. He was confident.

"Time for me to pound you little brain into the ground!" Lee shouted, and wasted no time waiting.

Naruto bent to the side to avoid his first punch, then twisted to evade another. Naruto threw a punch at his face, only to have it swept aside like a straw. Lee gave an under hook to Naruto's stomach, missing by atoms as the blond jumped back.

Lee pounded his fists in front of him, missing Naruto over a fly's breath. With an unexpected charge, he caught Naruto in the air, whom maneuvered to the side, and on top of him before he could be incapitated under him. Lee got up and flew back at him, forcing Naruto to the defensive.

Naruto did a five-combo-punch, tricking Lee on the last move, landing a hit on his kisser. Lee gave a brute whack with his entire arm, sending Naruto into the air backwards. He landed on his hands and feet, scowling up at him. Naruto ran forward, stepping on Lee's kick and giving his face another punch. He growled, but showed no sign of weakness.

They were both fast and knew what they were doing. Naruto was quick enough to dodge, but he couldn't get past Lee's defense, for the most part. Lee was like a boss on a video game; just standing around could get you killed, and plain forward attacks had little effect. His fighting style was to costly and risky to beat him; he couldn't handel the potential blows Lee could give him.

Naruto, figuring this out, scoured his mind for a plan, anything to help him win. Lee charged, and Naruto dodged, rolling to the left in the nick of time. He noticed that a few people were against the brick wall. He ran toward the wall, Lee following. People scattered from it as Naruto ran a few steps up the wall, grabbing onto a window ledge. He pulled himself up, then looked down.

He noticed the look of worry on Sakura's face, the look of astonishment on Kiba's. He was out of reach from Lee. Lee tried to run and jump up to get him, but gravity decided he was too heavy to accomplish his goal. Naruto strained his brain more for a solution to fighting him.

When Lee turned around, probably to charge, Naruto made a desperate effort and performed a drop kick. Lee caught him, anticipating the move, and swung him around, to toss him. Naruto landed on his feet, agile like a cat.

"Weak punks shouldn't be able to talk! When I'm done with you, you won't have a jaw!" Lee went to a metal pole in the ground. He pushed it, muscles flexing, yet it seemed futile.

When the base began to wrinkle and lean, Naruto couldn't help but feel a wave of fear. The metal pole was ripped from the base, a sharp and jagged end threatening the boy. Lee charged once more.

Naruto had to push his ability to his limits as he blocked and evaded each weapon attack. Lee growled, swinging to slash, cut and and beat the body before him. The pole gleamed with delight.

As the attacker targeted a mop of blond hair, Naruto ducked, And shot through his legs, Hitting a testicle on his was through. Lee groaned, and Naruto used the opportunity to kick him from behind, pushing him off balance. He leaped and struck him in the back of the head. He fell forward, then shot a look back.

"You'll pay for that!" He was getting so enraged, his skin looked like it could peel off from the heat.

"Doesn't seem like you've done too much so far!" Naruto taunted.

With a mad wail, Lee ran with the pipe in both arms. Naruto faced him head-on. With a swing to the side, Naruto ducked low and kicked Lee in the balls, then fled around him.

The crowed gasped. Everyone knew better than to fight this guy. This kid had the guts, and speed, and idiocy to take him on. Even if Naruto lost this battle, he would be well known for it as "the kid who kicked Lee in the balls".

Lee toppled over. Naruto grabbed the pole and flung it through a window pane, out of reach forever.

"While your down there, would you mind telling me why you wanted to fight?" Naruto glaired.

"Because of what you said," He tried to get up, but the pain was too great. Naruto could kick.

"What the hell did I say?"

"You were talking about my mama. No one talks about Lee's mama that way!"

"I wasn't talking about your mom! I didn't know who the hell you were before you attacked me!"

"But Matsuri and Sari said so. Are you telling me they lied?"

"I don't know who the fuck they are, but if I had to guess, I'd say they were from Pain's gang or Gaara's gang. Which is it?"

"Gaara." He looked Naruto in the eye. "I can tell by your face . . . that you're telling the truth."

"Yeah. So are you gonna keep fighting me?"

"No. Gaara make ass of Lee. Lee and Naruto friends." He stood up and extended his hand. Naruto shook it.

Making eye contact, Naruto said, "good. I'll see you around then, Lee."

"Yeah, Lee will see Naruto 'round too. Naruto good match. Practice together sometime."

"Sure thing."

He turned around and headed for the boys' dorm along the road leading to the garage. The spectators were silent as they watched Naruto and Lee leave separate paths, just like that. It was fun for some while it lasted. The jocks made way back to the field, listening to Lee praise him.

_What a good sport,_ Naruto thought, despite their deathly quarrel earlier.

Sakura and Kiba ran to meet with Naruto. They walked on either side of him.

"Naruto, you're the stupidest . . . warrior I've ever seen," commented Inuzuka. "But that was fucking awesome!"

"I can't believe it! You actually aren't in the hospital right now!" Sakura exclaimed. "Naruto, you're amazing!"

"Thanks."

"Sheesh. Naruto, you sure are something else." Kiba looked on.

"What about Gaara?" He asked.

"What _about_ him? You're untouchable now!" Kiba said.

"I sure hope so. And Pain?"

"I don't think anyone will want to fight you," he answered.

Naruto looked over at Sakura. He looked at her face for so long she had to turn away.

"Sakura."

She looked back. " . . . Yeah?"

Naruto gently grabbed her hand, and stopped walking. Kiba saw what he was doing, and walked on ahead.

Naruto moved his face closer to hers. He was a fox. A sex-demon. He said, looking into her sea-green eyes, "Sakura, do you like me?" It was more an invitation than a question.

She hid her face, backing away, too shy. _Sasuke . . ._ .

Naruto left her zone when she made no movement to accept his offer. He walked with his hands in his pockets, catching up to kiba. Sakura stood there, looking at the ground, torn between two men.

.

Kiba ran up to Sasuke, breathing hard. Sasuke shifted his eyes from his open locker to Kiba, waiting for him to say something.

"*Hah* *hah* Naruto fought Lee!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What!"

"Yeah," he took a few more breaths, "they're friends now."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. " . . . Could he actually have . . . ?"

"I was there." His breathing was returning to normal.

"Tell me everything."

"Sari and Matsuri from Gaara's gang riled Lee up, and he challenged Naruto to a fight. The idiot accepted and he actually managed to hold his own! Right when things were looking bad, he kicked Lee in the balls! Then he used the opportunity to ask why he was attacking him, and they sorted the whole thing out! They're actually hanging out together right now!"

Sasuke was mind blown. "N-Naruto?" Was all he could manage past his throat.

"I know, it's crazy! Completely crazy!"

"I never thought Lee would be taken down." He was amazed.

"The Knuckle-head did it! Everyone will know his name within the next five minutes." Kiba was calming down. "So, what are you thinking?"

"I think we're going to be treated differently because of this . . ."

"Yeah, now every girl is going to want him or his best friend."

" 'Best friend'?"

"You, duh. You're his best friend here."

"I am?"

"Yeah."

" . . . What else do you know about him?"

"Uh . . . Ino mentioned he was an orphan, and he was from the Leaf City. That's about it."

"He . . . doesn't have a family?"

"That what an orphan doesn't have, right?" Kiba didn't mean to be rude, but he was stating the obvious.

"Hm."

"Oh, so Naruto invited us to hang with him and Lee until it's time to go back to our dorms. Wanna come?"

"Sure." He put his books away and shut the locker.

"Alright, follow me." Kiba lead Sasuke away.

_You, duh. You're his best friend here, _played in his head. He smiled.

.

Sakura and Ino were in their room. It was nighttime, close to lights out. Ino was brushing her godly hair, fresh from a shower. Sakura was sitting on her bed, head resting on her knees.

"Sakura, you're going to have to tell me what's wrong one of these days." Ino looked at her friend.

Sakura rocked back and forth. " . . . Well, Naruto likes me."

Ino's face was stricken with shock. "He does?"

"Yeah." Said Sakura.

"Wow. . . . He's a good one. I'm almost jealous."

Sakura was hit with equal surprise. "W-well then . . . what about Kiba?"

"I love him, but Naruto is one of a kind. He's practically a girl's fantasy. You're really lucky, Sakura."

"You don't have feelings for Naruto, do you?" Sakura looked worried.

"No, no, Kiba's my man. Naruto is just cute . . . and strong, kinda charming in a way too, you know?"

"I guess."

"Sakura, you don't like Naruto, do you . . . ?"

"Well . . . I'm not sure . . . I still like Sasuke, but . . . "

"Billboard brow, what am I going to do with you?"

"Give me a little advice, pig?"

"Pick one."

She was quiet.

"You really like him, Sasuke."

" . . . Yeah."

They were both quiet.

Kiba, who had climbed on the roof for a surprise visit, had heard every word. _What timing. _He walked on the shingles, going to Ino's third story window.

"So . . . what now?" Sakura wondered.

Ino didn't reply.

Kiba was at the open window, scowling. "Yeah, here I come to see you and I overhear _what?_"

"K-kiba!" She jumped.

"Do you have any idea how that makes me feel that you would say something like about him? He's a goddamn idiot!"

"Kiba, I-"

"No! I risked everything for you! My clique, my ass, my mind, my heart, and_ this_ is what you go and do? Swoon after some jerk who can fight? You hardly know him, and I have to deal with you liking someone else?"

Ino was speechless. She never saw this side of him, it gave her shock.

"Kiba-" He fled the window. "Kiba! It's not like that!" She called after him. "Please, Kiba!" He climbed down a fire escape ladder. Ino followed him in her purple pajamas. "Kiba, come back!"

She chased him across the dark school ground, few lampposts offering skimpy light. He wouldn't stop to listen to her, he only ran as fast as he could from her. She stood under a light, searching for his body. He was gone.

She staired at the ground. It was so surreal.

The new kid, the cool kid, Naruto. His presence created conflict without his conscious choice. She still liked Kiba, but he thought otherwise. No, Ino had eyes only for Kiba. He was lost now, unable to solve the misunderstanding. She couldn't make things right tonight.

She stood there, making no effort to move. She was to caught up in her mind to use her body.

Foot steps approached her. She didn't look up to see who; they weren't Kiba's, so they must have been a man on watch. It didn't matter. What would it mean to her if it was anyone other than Kiba? The foot steps stopped in front of her. Black shoes, black slacks; a student. She looked up.

"How have you been, Ino?" Asked Gaara. His eyes were hard, a different look from what she had known from early experience.

She shivered, frozen, as he took his fingers to her chin, holding it in place. He leaned in and tilted his head, giving a brief, but extremly passionate kiss. She shivered more, his soft cheek brushing hers.

"I'm warning you to stay away from Naruto," He said in her ear, still close. "I won't hold anything back against him, just because he's your friend. Lee doesn't change a thing." He was about to withdraw when he instead took a handful of her luscious hair, silk in his hands. He smelled it. "Mango. You were always the one for sweet things."

He created space between the as he stepped back, then walked away. The first words since they had started school. The first words since that night.

Ino sank to the ground, hands in her face, and began to cry.


	4. Naruto the Fox

**I love writing this story, but I feel discouraged. Here's why: I become so happy when I get an Idea for the story, then I find another fanfic that has already used it. Agh! I create, only to find someone has created something just like it before! It makes me look like I'm copying other people, but I'm not! Please understand. I strain my brain for the next plot twist, and my story ends up not unique. But . . .I'll be alright! It's fun writing, so thank you, all whom watch over my work and appreciate it. It gives me the warmth to carry on this story, and write it all the faster so you can read it sooner. In this cruel word of fanfiction, you are my "sanctuary" (You will understand, once you read the chapter).**

**Often times, Sasuke is the one who acts foxy. This time, it's Naruto's job! (they are too much equals to have a set seme and uke, btw.)**

**Have a good one, folks!**

* * *

><p>Ino was waiting for Kiba to show at lunch. She needed him, especially after what happened once he left her last night. Ino braided her hair for something to do. She was sitting at the table with Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee. Lee was stairing dumbfounded at Sakura like she was a piece of candy. Sakura was creeped by it, and would watch Sasuke as a distraction, whom would either be eating or looking at Naruto. Naruto was feasting on the pile of his tray.<p>

"Hey, Sakura," said Naruto across the table. What a fox.

Ino smiled and nudged her. "Hi, Naruto," she greeted weakly.

Sakura was kinda awkward, and it put Naruto off a little._ She must still like Sasuke._ He looked at him.

"What's that look for?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto realized he was making a face, then stopped immediately. "Eh- nothing. So, Lee, what's up?"

"Lee likes pink things."

Sakura's face went hot. She slowly looked over at him. He was invading her space.

Naruto saw what was going on and was more amused than anything. "Lee's gotta girlfriend."

Sakura slowly looked at Naruto. "_What did you just say?_"

Naruto could tell he was getting on her nerves, so he played more. "And Sakura's too nervous to ask for a kiss from him."

Lee puckered his lips.

"Go on, Sakura." Naruto couldn't help but enjoy what he was doing. "Your husband is waiting."

"Naruto . . . " she hissed.

"Hurry up, your kids want to be made."

Sakura punched Naruto, causing him to fall backward. "What the heck is wrong with you, you pervy little doofus!" She wrangled him around by the grip on his shirt, eyes possessed by a demon.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's face, amused by it. Naruto noticed and thought it was a smirk. "That teme," he grumbled.

"What did you just call him! Don't call Sasuke that, cheaaa!" She punched him again after her headlock choke.

When they had calmed down, and were sitting civilized at the table, Naruto decided he didn't like Sakura that much. She really couldn't control her temper, and it was a turn-off. He realized he just liked her because she was cute, and she became less appealing after her inability to be playful.

"Sakura-chan, that really hurt . . . " he felt the aftereffects of the punches.

"Humph." She turned away, arms crossed.

"Kiba!" Said Ino, suddenly.

"The one and only," he replied glumly, sitting at an open seat next to her.

"Kiba, you know I didn't mean anything! Are you still mad at me?"

He looked at her. "I guess I may have over reacted."

She hugged him, "Good, Kiba." He hugged her back. They kissed before Ino withdrew, then slowly said ". . . I have something to tell you."

"Hm?" His eyes moved to see hers. She whispered in his ear. His eyes widened. "He did _what?_"

"What is it?" Asked Sakura.

"Gaara fucking kissed Ino yesterday." Kiba's face was turning the color of the triangles on his cheeks. "I'm so pissed."

"And I have some bad news," Ino said reluctantly.

"What is it?" Demanded Sasuke his casual tone.

She avoided seeing all eyes. "He said that Lee doesn't change a thing."

The were all silent, pondering what this meant for them. Of course, it meant that Gaara wouldn't leave them alone; the feud would continue. Why didn't he just leave them alone? Sasuke was angry. He didn't want this for his friend, none of them did.

Lee offered in third person, "Lee will bash Gaara's head in."

Out of the blue, Sasuke started a passionate rant. "What the fuck is wrong with him? He must have some fucking brain damage if he thinks that he's going to win! Get the fuck over your pride! Naruto beat his games, so he might as well just give up. The two strongest people in the school are against him, and he's just digging a deeper grave for his damn gang. Move the fuck on! What's his problem?"

Naruto's eyelids hid his ocean eyes, eyebrows lowered.

"Gaara is such a fuck," Sasuke slowed his outburst, regaining his cool. "It's fucking ridiculous. Something is wrong with him."

Sakura had never seen him get so worked over before. "Sasuke . . ."

"And _you_, Sakura, stop being so obsessed with me. It's annoying." He snapped, but couldn't help it, even if it wasn't her he was mad at.

Lunch was depressing.

.

For the rest of the week, Naruto and his friends hadn't heard from Gaara. It was a relief, not having to deal with him, but the hours kept them wondering. Nor had Pain bothered them. It was nice to have a break, even if you were on guard.

It was Saturday afternoon, and Naruto walked out of the detention chamber, elated he had no more hours to make up. His body felt fresh from healing the terrible bruises, and he stretched happily after exiting the room. To his surprise, he found Sasuke outside the door, talking to a girl with fiery red hair. He looked annoyed, the same expression when he was around Sakura. Naruto chuckled at it.

Sasuke, noticing Naruto, abandoned her in the middle of her prattling. She looked exasperated that he left, her intense eyes behind glasses filled with harsh feminine emotions.

"Sasuke-kun! You shouldn't walk away while a lady is talking to you!" She practically shouted.

"Go back to the populars, Karin. I have no interest in flirting with you." He said it without looking back. He stopped in front of Naruto.

Naruto looked at the fuming girl, but not wanting to get involved, quickly looked away as her glare focused on him. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I need something to do over the weekend. I figured I might as well spend some time with my friend."

"That's right . . . we don't get to leave the school grounds, even on weekends."

"Only people who don't know how to leave the school grounds stay here," he invited.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he smiled.

"We should probably wear our normal cloths, though. Let's go change."

"Yeah."

They changed at the boy's dorm. When they met in the lobby, Naruto was wearing his orange sweater, black shirt, close fitting jeans, and black chucks. Sasuke was wearing close fitting black jeans, black shirt, and black chucks.

"Our styles are kinda similar, huh?" Noticed Naruto.

"Hanging around with me has made you cooler, that's all." Sasuke joked with a smile.

"Bastard," he joked back with the same smile. They headed out to the town.

.

"Naruto, where does it all go?" Sasuke asked the boy sitting next to him.

The pair had stopped for some lunch at a ramen shop. Naruto was on his fourth bowl, and Sasuke didn't want to spend the money to compete. He was finishing his first helping, watching Naruto slurp like an animal.

"It goes to my ass," said Naruto before he drank the broth. "Another bowl!"

"No. Let's go."

"Aw, come on. I'm a growing child."

"You're fifteen. Let's go." They paid the bill and left.

They hadn't done much all morning; only walking around and talking. They meandered throughout the town, no set destination. They had been growing closer. Since they both had an understanding of each other on another level, an alone level, it made things snap together easily between them. They actually avoided talking about their past, but Sasuke decided he wanted to bring it up as they were walking again.

"Naruto, I heard you were an orphan."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I know what it's like. I don't have a family. They passed away with my brother." Naruto knew this, but he nodded, even though Sasuke couldn't see it well because they were looking ahead. Sasuke continued, "So, what's the deal with your family?"

"My parents died the day of my birth. I was put in foster-care . . . when I was really little, but I went to the orphanage after that. People didn't want me 'cause I was such a trouble-maker."

"I'll adopt you." For some reason, Sasuke liked the idea owning Naruto.

Naruto laughed at the joke. "Well, anyways, that sums up my life until I came here."

"You never did tell me any stories about that one 'prev,' " Sasuke mentioned, remembering the guy who taught Naruto to fight.

"Jiraiya was the biggest pervert I've ever known." Naruto began to tell all the stories he could recall.

Jiraiya usually just wanted a date or a girl to spend some time with. His mouth watered over whatever smut Naruto could send him. From stealing porn tapes to magazines to posters, Naruto always had to bring him something so he would be taught. There was a time where Jiraiya requested a certain outfit from a stripper. Let's leave it at the fact that Naruto couldn't walk down that club's street anymore.

The hard work paid off though, and when Jiraiya did tutor Naruto, he taught him well. The old Marine-veteran new real army class moves to use from a one-on-one to a one-man-against-one-hundred situation.

He also heard about the times Jiraiya manipulated him, from taking his money to making him figuring something out for himself. They had a relationship held together for what the other could bring, but inevitably, they grew close.

"Do you miss him?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto had given every bad impression he could about the old coot, but he knew he had a bond he couldn't break with that man. "Yeah. I miss all my friends back there."

They listened to the sound of a humble town as they walked on.

"Hey, a photo booth!" Exclaimed Naruto, as if he had just found the cure for cancer.

"That's lame. . . . But I guess it could be fun," Sasuke gave in.

On a protective porch to a small shopping center, the booth stood tall and battered with a blue curtain. They crammed themselves into the small space. Naruto put in three quarters.

"Hey, there aren't any buttons!" Said Naruto. "Or a screen. What's supposed to happen?"

"Three . . . two . . . one," a mechanical voice suddenly said. Their faces were unprepared. *Click*.

"Ah! What are we doing?" Naruto panicked.

They weren't ready again, as the voice repeated itself, "three . . . two . . . one." *Click*.

"Sasuke, what's happening!"

"I think that tiny black spot is the camera," he pointed to a flaw on the blue surface of booth before them.

"Then what do we do for our next picture-" *click*.

" . . . Smile?" They looked at each other.

It was then that they realized just how close they were to one another. Their bodies were touching, and faces inches away. Their eyes were locked, unable to move. Frozen, time didn't exist in that moment. *Click*.

Naruto, on impulse, moved a little closer.

"Three . . ."

Sasuke tilted his head, coming closer as well.

"Two . . . "

They parted their lips.

"One."

.

Sakura commented on the film role of the five pictures they had. "Sasuke, you look mad at me in the last picture."

"I was only surprised that you came," he said lamely.

The last picture had some of Sakura's hair, A surprised look on Naruto's face, and Sasuke glaring at Sakura. Sakura had entered the booth on the last picture, after she had seen the two of them enter it earlier. The kiss never happened.

"So did you guys sneak out here?" She asked. Naruto remembered she had a pass to leave the school freely, unlike the two of them.

"Obviously," Sasuke said, annoyed by her presence.

"So what do you guys want to do, now that we're all here?" Sakura said, unaware she had no right to claim their time. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who looked back. Thus was confirmed that neither wanted to be around her at the present.

Sasuke winked at Naruto. "I have to use the restroom."

"Me too," added Naruto.

"Oh, I'll wait outside." She followed them to a public restroom accessible from the shopping center's porch. Sasuke and Naruto entered, then plainly walked through doors to the other side of the bathroom.

They were inside the shopping center, floor full of sunshine from the skylights.

"Lost her," Sasuke smirked. Naruto smirked with him, then brought his foxy face to Sasuke's. "You're close to me."

"For a reason."

Sasuke looked away. "I thought you liked Sakura."

"I did, but not anymore. She's nothing special. . . . So you like me?" He stepped even closer. Sasuke could feel his face getting warmer. He turned away, wanting to escape. Naruto slyly asked, "weren't you ready to kiss me a minute ago?"

" . . . I didn't know you were bi," is what came out of his mouth. He hadn't planned on saying that.

"So I am. What are you?"

" . . . I don't like either."

Naruto put his arms around Sasuke, saying "you know that isn't true . . . is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke held his eyes shut.

He reasoned it was just a little crush, so why bother? He could stop it, then things could be back to normal. Even if they kept it a secret, someone would find out. Besides, he didn't want his ass getting kicked because of his sexual preference, though he never thought of himself as gay. But around Naruto . . . he was gay. Undeniably gay. It made more sense to follow his head, at least that's what his head said.

_Just say no. Say no, like all the others. _He told himself, aching at the option. _It's not important. It's nothing._

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto, using a foxy dialect. He waited for a response. He moved his face closer to the one that was faced away.

"No, Naruto. We're just friends. That's all I want." He untied Naruto's arms. "That's all you should want, too."

"I can tell, Sasuke. I know you like me."

Sasuke, with his back still turned, said nothing as he started walking away.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran in front of him. He hooked his hands around his face and kept their lips apart by centimeters. He allowed Sasuke a moment to get used to the hold. "Sasuke, I know you like me . . . so why?"

"Because I'd rather listen to my head then my heart."

He broke free once more, and left Naruto behind.

.

"Dad's coming home."

Gaara turned to look at Kankuro, wishing he didn't hear those words. "When?"

"In a few hours."

"Shit." Gaara stormed off to his room, fingernails digging into his palm. His dad was coming back from the city. It was too soon, it was always to soon. Why couldn't he just stay there forever? Why couldn't his face never return to the house?

"H-hey," called his brother, "are you going to be alright?" He heard a door slam.

Gaara flopped on his bed, eyes closed. His stomach rose and fell faster with angry breaths._ Fuck him. Fuck his soul._ Gaara couldn't deal with all the hate he fostered for that man._ I wish I could just fucking kill him._

A few knocks on the door came, then his older brother's voice. "Gaara, will you be okay?"

"Fine. Now fuck off."

"Do you want to talk?"

"No! Fuck off already!" He heard a sigh, then a fading shuffel.

Kankuro was only trying to help. He felt so much sympathy for his younger brother, he always had, but there wasn't much he could do. There wasn't much Temari could do. Maybe things would be different if their mother was still alive. Maybe then their father would have been different.

Gaara hated his life. He didn't want to live this way. Everyday, living for_ that_ man. Doing what _that_ man wanted. What could that man amount to, beyond the dried shit on a cow's ass? Gaara hated everything about him. Someday, just maybe, he could be free . . . . No. His father was too powerful. He could find him if he ran away. Someone would kill Gaara for killing him. He was to powerful.

_That fucking bastard._ He held in tears of rage. He didn't deserve this, none of his siblings did.

He could cry about what his father made him do. He could still cry about Ino. His father would beat him for the tears he cried about that girl, but sometimes he couldn't help it. If he couldn't stop, he would be to bloody to get up from the relentless beating, and he couldn't go to school the next day. He never should have kissed her that night, under the lamppost. She was always in his head since then.

He cursed his father for what he made him do to her. He never wanted to rape Ino. She was his sanctuary. If Gaara hadn't raped her, his dad threatened to kill her. He would have done it. Once Gaara had done it, he was completely alone. No one else was nearly as close to him, he only had himself. His father told him that being alone would make him stronger. He said it was a life lesson: he had to learn the importance of being self sufficient. He hated everything he made him do.

His father told him severing his feelings for her would make him stronger. All he felt was pain. He couldn't let his father kill her; because he knew he could do it. His father killed people all the time. It made no difference who it was. If he set his mind to kill his friend, he would. Gaara couldn't have let it happen. He never talked to Ino again, so his father might not touch her. He never apologized and told her the truth, so that things wouldn't get worse if she tried to help. Gaara hated breaking his own heart. Severing the feelings was as real as using any knife.

Now Ino was gone. The sanctuary. The voice that could say it was wrong, an angle's voice. The one he had along his side since he could play on the playground. The one who would always be there to give a smile in his world of cruelty. She was a sanctuary that gave light to his life of darkness.

He held in his tears.

His father told him once, that he was the one who would be taking over after him. He said he wasn't as hard on his brother or sister because he didn't care about them as much, and he had high hopes for what Gaara could achieve. He said Kankuro was weak, Temari was weak; thus Gaara was the last one to hold up his career. He knew so little about what his father did, but he knew there was plenty of blood. Gaara was used to doing bloody things to the men his father brought home at night.

His father had ordered him to start the gang at school. It was decided the school would be a place for toughening up, just like the Akatskui gang had been doing for their recruiting members. Not only that, it was training for Gaara to be more successful in his future. Gaara had to up hold and maintain the gang's power. It was a way of determining his worth, the father also said, if Gaara was worth what he was doing, he should have no trouble doing it.

Temari and Kankuro had it easy; all they had to do was listen and follow Gaara's orders. They hated seeing what he did to Gaara. They were always beaten when they tried to help their younger brother. His father told them not to get close to Gaara, so they kept their distance from him; there was no choice, no chance to rebel. All they could do was watch him from a distance, wishing other wise. They knew he had it worse since the father favored him. The beatings were worse. The pressure, the stress was worse on Gaara.

If it would have been as simple as hand him over to the cops, they would have already. But they knew his father was much to powerful for that. He knew to many people, controlled to many people. They were never safe, the children, as long as he was against them.

"Gaara," said Temari from behind his door.

"He's here?"

"Yes, and wants to see you."

Gaara opened the door and walked past her, without meeting her eyes. He seemed cold, but rather he didn't want to see her emotions. He always avoided her eyes when he knew she was feeling something.

Gaara entered the dark study. The brown haired father watched as he closed the door. "How's the gang coming along?" Gaara hated that voice. Smooth and monotone.

"A kid is giving me trouble, but I'll fix it." Gaara wished he didn't have to meet those dark eyes when he spoke to him.

"You're failing?"

"He's something else. It's not normal. He rivals me well."

"It's your fault if there is any interference undealt with."

"I'll put him in his place."

"You better." His father wrapped his fists in leather. "Take off your shirt. This is punishment"

Gaara took a deep breath, then removed his shirt.

.

There was a knock on Sasuke's door. He knew who it was.

He opened the door a crack. "What do you want?"

"To kiss you good night," answered Naruto.

"Go to bed, Naruto." He closed the door, but as predicted, Naruto stuck a foot in it.

"There was a monster under it, so I was hoping I could sleep in yours."

"I don't have time for this. Tomorrow's Monday. Move your foot."

"No. Let me in."

"That's not happening."

"Then I'll use force." Naruto began pushing the door.

They struggled against each other, a tough battle. Naruto was strong, but he was on a carpet that was sliding. Sasuke was bare foot, but had to deal with Naruto's strength. They pushed for five minutes, neither one getting anywhere.

"Please?" Grunted Naruto as he pushed more.

"No!" Sasuke had to be quiet at this late hour; a watch could walk down the hall any second.

Naruto grinned as he got an arm past the door. He slowly wormed his way into the room, Sasuke beaten. Fully inside, Naruto stalked to Sasuke. "Remember what I wanted?" He teased Sasuke, whom stepped back, but Naruto followed after him. "Sas-uke-kun?"

He folded his arms. "Get out of here. You're trespassing." Naruto entered Sasuke's space bubble, causing him to wonder what to do. Move back more? There was only so far he could go, and Naruto would follow him.

"I want Sas-uke."

"Go. I mean it." The door was open, so he figured he could push him out. Before he could, Naruto hugged his arms around him, his crossed arms stuck in that position. "Stop it. I'm serious, dobe." Naruto lead him back a few feet, to trap him against a wall.

Naruto could the smell the minty aroma of Sasuke's hair. He moved one hand to the small of his back and the other to grasp vibrant jet locks. "Wouldn't it be easier to be serious if you were honest?"

Naruto's mouth attacked Sasuke's. Sasuke tried not to kiss back. He tried to push Naruto away, but the blond sent tingling throughout his body, and he was frozen, craving more. He hated how Naruto could make the sucking on his lips feel so good. He was angry that he couldn't stop himself from sighing, angry at Naruto for taking advantage of it. He didn't want Naruto to run his fingers in his hair and make him feel alive. He loathed Naruto's tongue, which could have been the best part. He was infuriated how long the kiss was. At least, he felt these things when the kiss was over.

"Well, didn't you like that?" Naruto whispered, still in his face.

"If you stay here any longer . . . " Sasuke managed to treat.

"Then what? You might kiss me back more each time?" Naruto tasted Sasuke's raw mouth again. It reminded him of chocolate, and his creamy skin and scented hair contributed to the treat. A minty ice cream treat. Sasuke took in Naruto, graciously, until he mustered the strength to push him away. A small smack ended the kiss, both their lips pulsing in protest.

"Naruto, if you really don't leave-"

"-Good night, Sasuke," Naruto interjected contently, leaving the room and closing the door, a charming smirk the last thing for Sasuke to see of him.


	5. The Nerds

**Just gotta say I love this chapter's little plot twist, and hope y'all do to.**

**For the most part, I'm keeping Sasuke and Naruto in a shonen-ai state. I'm not sure if they should have a sex scene later on. PM me and tell me what you think, don't be shy. I'm leaning to the cleaner side at the moment.**

**On another note, I guess I didn't pick out a good tittle for my story. I couldn't think of one when it was time, and that's what came up. I guess excuse it . . . and enjoy. Thank you everyone who has been so supportive and shares their eagerness; you feed my creativity somehow when I sit down to write. I don't know how it works, but it does!**

* * *

><p>It was math class, first hour, for Naruto. He was sitting next to Sakura when Sasuke came in at the last minute, which was unlike himself. When Sasuke didn't bother to look at Naruto, he figured the raven was avoiding him on purpose.<p>

"Good morning, Sasuke," said Naruto, a secret flirt only Sasuke could catch on to. It was also a stab at him for his avoidance. Sasuke ignored it.

Sakura was mad that Naruto stole her line. _She_ was supposed to greet Sasuke. But she still had other things to talk about, so she said what was on her mind. "Where's Gaara?" He was nowhere to be seen, as class was about to start.

Sasuke said something before Naruto could say what was conjured from his oblivious brain. "Yeah, that's weird."

"What's weird?" Asked Naruto.

Sakura explained, "Temari and Kankuro are here, so why isn't Gaara? If he skips class, they all do. He must still be at his house, since they go there during the weekends."

"Who cares? He's a bastard," said Naruto, oblivious to more information.

His thoughts swayed to Sasuke. Naruto could tell Sasuke hadn't showered that morning by his bed head. But he couldn't blame him; he looked tired enough to pass out then and there. Naruto, however, used the opportunity to pester him. He was too vulnerable to resist, like a cookie jar on a counter.

"Sasuke, your quiet. Are you tired because something kept you up last night?" Naruto was referring to his visit.

However, Sasuke was indeed kept up at night, by the memory of their kiss. It was stuck in his head until he fell asleep. He would not admit to the blond how much he enjoyed it, nor let him take over his reasoning and succumb to Naruto; he had to gain control over how he felt. He told himself over and over not to like him, and did it just then. "Shut up, loser."

"I'm not so sure I lost last night."

"You're still an idiot."

"Teme, you're in denial." Sasuke hated how right he was.

"Stop bugging Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura couldn't help herself; she hated letting Sasuke deal with Naruto's teasing tone; as she thought Naruto was annoying him just for the hell of it. She was unaware of their feelings, like everyone else, as well as clueless to what their bickering was really about.

Naruto mumbled to himself, "overprotective fan-girl."

"Haaaanh?" She glared. "You say something?"

"N-no, S-Sakura!" He held up his hands in defense, as he didn't want a punch present. She really let him have it once she found him after ditching her. Yet she wasn't mad at Sasuke, and blamed it all on Naruto, claiming he was the trouble-maker, so it must have been his idea. She continued to glare at him, and he could feel those demon eyes drilling at the back of his skull while he faced the front. He hoped he might have a more peaceful class next hour.

.

"Ahhhhh," exhaled the science teacher. His voice was as chilling as his unearthly appearance. "Naruto, good afternoon." He seemed to feast on the sight of the spooked teen.

"G-Good afternoon, Orochimaru sensei." Naruto stuttered, sweating.

"I think you'll have to sit next to dear Anko, all the other seats are taken."

Naruto was trapped in his snake eyes. He couldn't move.

"You don't want to keep your lab-partner waiting, do you?" His laugh came out his nose, then he looked over at her and licked his lips. She licked hers with a smile back.

_They're . . . really . . . creepy. Why do I have to sit next to her?_ Naruto shivered in thought. He sat down on the stool next to the girl with the plum ponytail.

Orochimaru took his place at the front of the lab and smiled. He caressed his own neck and hair and was speechless. He kept doing it, and the class felt awkward, waiting for him to talk. He sighed, then rubbed his neck some more.

_He's so . . . weird,_ thought Naruto.

Eventually he made some more noise, soft moans and noises escaped his throat. "Ah . . . mmh . . . oh, yes. That's right. Good afternoon class." He laughed out his nose again.

_Did he really forget about us while he was up there?_

Anko raised her hand. The teacher nodded to her. "What will we do today, sensei?" She licked her lips eagerly.

"Ah, my dear Anko. What would you _like_ to do today?"

" . . . I'd like to listen to you talk." Her voice was naturally loud and animated, but she somehow could replicate his slithering hiss.

He was still smiling. "Very well." He began a lecture about atoms. He talked slowly, and rambled off on another topic constantly. Naruto concluded that he didn't learn anything new by the time an hour had passed. "Now, class. Everyone will make a model of a hydrogen atom with their lab-partner. . . . Off to work now, all of you."

_Why is this so easy? This is supposed to be biology._

"I'll get the supplies," said Anko to Naruto.

"Okay."

She brought back foam balls and pipe cleaners. They worked in silence for a while, until Anko spoke up. "So you're the kid who kicked Lee in the balls, huh?"

Naruto looked at her. "Yeah."

She had a smirk that reminded him of Orochimaru. "I'm surprised you froze up in front of our sensei like that, then."

A bone white hand landed on his shoulder. "Yes, the boy who fearlessly took on the beast of the school. What a victory my boy, I must say."

Naruto sweat as he felt the teacher's icy grasp. "Thanks," he stammered. _What a creep!_

The exotic teacher moved in closer, "Yes, boy, I do believe that you are . . . something _delicious_." He licked his lips.

Naruto's face acquired a deathly pallor. "O-okay, no need to be s-so close, it there?"

His teacher purred, "I only wanted to look at how your project was coming along. . . . I find it rather . . . tantalizing." He laughed through his nose closer to Naruto. Naruto could smell his acidic odor. He must have been playing with chemicals again.

Naruto could have sworn he felt a flick of that long tongue on his ear. Orochimaru withdrew and walked on. Naruto wasn't sure he would pass this quarter, due to an attendance issue.

Anko laughed. "You don't seem as fierce as everyone says you are."

"What?"

"You know, fearless, heartless. A kid that isn't afraid to pick a fight. . . . Malicious." Naruto remembered when Orochimaru said "delicious" when she said "malicious".

He was surprised that people he didn't know knew who he was, and that even teachers knew what he did. He didn't like that he was made out as a cold bastard, though. "I wouldn't describe myself with any of those words."

"Really? What words would you use, then?"

"Uh . . . I don't know. But not those, because I'm not mean. I was just thrown in bad situations for the most part. Is that what people are saying about me now?"

"Yeah, basically."

He sighed. "They've been saying lots of things I don't even know about."

"In my experience, you're a lot more friendly then they make you out to be."

"I am friendly. There are just bastards saying things about me."

"I wouldn't really doubt it, at a place like this."

"Who are you, anyway? I mean I know your name, but what else is there about you?"

Her wild, rusty eyes dropped. "Well, there isn't much to say. I'm what they call a reject. I'm also a senior, just taking this class again since I have some extra time that I can be spending with Orochimaru. . . . It's actually nice talking to you, since you aren't judgemental like everyone else. I mean, I can tell I creep you out, but still." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's nice to hear. Thanks," he said casually, rubbing his honey head.

"My pleasure," she licked her lips.

"Okay, that's creepy."

"I know. I can't help it."

"That's creepier."

"Probably. Do you want to be my friend?"

"I'm cool with that, just don't scare off my other friends."

She laughed. "I'll do my best."

.

Naruto was working on a painting in art class. It was a still life, which was turning out poorly. His neighbour, Sai, would occasionally pester him, but Naruto had realized over the course of the week, that he just had bad social skills. He was in the process of getting used to him, but of course not what he would say.

"Damn it, stop talking about my ball-sack, Sai!"

"Are you embarrassed other people might hear our conversation, dick-less?"

"Shut up, Sai!"

At least Deidara and Sasori had stopped sending him humiliating drawings . . . for the most part. Sasori was sauntering by, when he dropped a folded up note in front of Naruto. He unwillingly looked at it. Apparently, people from across the room _could_ hear their bickering. There were multiple drawings of a dick-less Naruto with a small ball-sack, having sex with Sakura. Sai, like all the other times, poked his nose into Naruto's business.

"She goes to this school, right?" Sai inquired about the girl in the drawings.

"Yeah."_ Does everyone know about the crush I had on Sakura? No one hardly knew, and it spread like wildfire! I don't even like her anymore._ He figured it wasn't that important, nothing bad could come of it, right? Right?

"They haven't been sending as much as usual," commented Sai.

"Maybe they knew better to back off."

"Back off?"

"Yeah, ever since I fought lee, they left me alone."

"That's right, you kicked Lee in the balls. Did you do that because yours are too small to hit?"

"Sai! Shut up!"

.

Naruto was looking for something to do.

He was at the boys' dorm. Sasuke said he had to study, which he was probably lying, because when he asked what, he said it was a class he didn't have, so they couldn't study together. Then Kiba was spending time with Ino, so that was it for who's rooms he knew at the boys' dorm. He wasn't going to go on a goose chase around the school to find someone, so he wandered aimlessly around the dorm, seeing the features for himself.

He explored the first floor. Other than the entrance lobby, there were a few study rooms, a small dining area that served snacks, some bathrooms, and other living spaces. Hearing a riot, he followed the noise to find it's source. He found a group of people in a room, having the organized clamor. Naruto approached them to see what they were doing, because it was much too lively to be a study group. Cans of Mountain Dew and junk-food wrappers littered the floor and crowded any available surface space. It was like a party devoid of all blasphemy.

Naruto heard a jumble of words that he didn't hear often:

"Coolio!"

"Nifty, dude!"

"Pwned!"

"Woot, woot!"

"Don't you mean w00t?"

"Surely!"

"Gee wizz!"

"That's swell!"

"One-three-three-seven!"

"Holy moly cheese!"

The list went on. He thought his head would burst, when suddenly someone asked him, "wouldja pass the dew-hay?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What are you doing here?" the scrawny kid exclaimed, shocked to see Naruto, realizing something.

"What's wrong with me being here?" Naruto questioned. People around them began to notice his presence.

More people became quiet to notice him as the person to whom Naruto was talking said, "n-nothing, just that . . . well . . . "

"Spit it out, will ya? I just wanted to see what you guys were doing." The eyes on him made him a little uneasy. "What, am I unwelcome, or something?"

"N-no, it's just . . . you're a n00b around the school . . ." He didn't say much else, but it seemed like he could.

Naruto was a little irritated, but he didn't let it show, as he tried to make a decent first-impression. "So what are they doing?"

"An uber nerd challenge."

It made sense now! They were the nerds!

"Oh." Naruto noticed that the room had gotten even quieter. A lot of faces were looking his way, and just like that, the place fell cemetery silent.

"What is it?" Asked a voice. The voice obviously belonged to someone with authority, as nerds simply moved out of the way for a sitting nerd to see what it was. He was a chubby, with soaring walnut hair. Red swirls on his cheeks were a distinct feature. He had a look at Naruto, then resumed his boardgame at the table.

Naruto was fed up with how roundabout they were, and demanded "what? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," replied the sitting boy, rolling dice. The crowd filled in the space they made. The action resumed, but not the noise for the most part. Naruto knew it was because of his presence, and he hated that.

He made his way through nerds to the table to see what was so special about the boardgame. For the most part, people parted their way for him as he traveled to the table.

"I just cast a spell where my attacks are so fast, you can't even see them," said a nerdy voice.

"Whoa dang."

"Rock and roll!"

"Mom says lot's of kids pee their pants- and it's totally normal!"

"Mom says I'm going to win, 'ha ha'!"

Naruto observed the game. "What game is that?"

No one said anything until the leader who talked before answered. "D and D."

"Oh." They were still quiet. "Okay, really, what's wrong with me being here!" He didn't _want_ to be there, he just didn't want to be out-casted for no reason. He hated when people did that to other people, especially when they did it to him.

The sitting boy spoke again. "It's a bit odd to have someone like you show up."

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?"

"Well, you're a street kid. The kind who fights all the time . . . that's what we've heard."

"I got a load that crap earlier today, and I'm nothing like it!"

"What about the bullying? We've heard some mean things that you said about us."

"What? Who said that! Never mind, it was probably Gaara since he's given me no end of trouble!"

"Gaara?" The boy asked, not to interested. He rolled the dice again.

"Yeah, that prick's been spreading all sorts of bull shit about me. What's he been saying to you guys?"

He ignored the question and asked his own. "Why would Gaara do that to you?"

"Same reason he decided to send five hit men, and even Lee after me: he's a bastard."

"What?" He turned from the game, "he made that happen?"

"Yep. He's a full blown jerk."

"I did hear much of the gossip came from Sari and Matsuri. Hmm."

"Sari and Matsuri? I've heard those names more than a few times . . . what are they, Gaara's bitches?"

"Just about." There was a pause, then suddenly he slammed his fist on the table, causing board pieces to shake. Exasperated, he cried, " flippin' pancakes! We're never going to win the Dungeons and Dragons tournament with strategies like this! I'd give a hundred dollars to anyone who could bring me a man who could win! This is impossible without a brilliant thinker! What are we going to do?"

The nerds were depressed.

"You're having difficulty with a tournament?" Naruto clarified for himself.

"Yeah," He moaned "If I had a genius to take my steed, then perhaps we'd win this year."

"Haven't you tried asking for help?"

"Yeah, but 'who wants to play D n' D?' they all say. No one volunteers. I'd pay anything for someone who could help us."

Naruto's mouth watered; did he just say he would pay? Naruto never truly had much money, being an orphan. "No problem, I'll get you someone, believe it! Just make sure you got the cash when I find someone!"

"You're not serious . . . are you?"

"You bet I am! I never go back on my word, I'll try to find someone! Like I said, just make sure you got the dough when I do find someone!"

"That won't be a problem, if you can do it."

"Right! I'm off! Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"Choji, leader of the nerds!" He bellowed.

"Huzza!" Cried the nerds in unison.

"May the force be with you on your quest!" Dubbed Choji, as Naruto left, whom had an idea.

.

The next day at breakfast, Naruto had a question for Sakura.

"Sakura, does Tsunade let you into files about other students?"

She had a spoonful of porridge in her mouth. "You want to look someone up?"

"Sorta. Can you do it?"

"Well . . . when I think about it, I know most of her computer passwords, but she watches what I do on her computer."

Ino flipped. "She lets you on her computer, and you actually know some of her passwords? Why don't you tell us these things? Why!"

"No one ever asks," pinky said.

"Naruto," Sasuke interrogated, "What do you want to look at files for?"

"I need to find a smart kid. A genius."

"Sasuke is over there, Naruto," Sakura said.

"He won't work for this, he wouldn't do it. I need someone else."

"To do what?" Asked Sasuke.

"Play a game. I need to find someone who's really smart. So, can you help me, Sakura?"

"That's weird, what your doing. But I guess I could. The problem is if Tsunade caught me looking, she would probably stop letting me use her computer. I don't want to get caught."

"I'll help you, Naruto," announced Sasuke.

"You will?" Naruto was surprised.

"That's what_ friends_ are for." He said it in his stabbing way.

"Bastard." Sasuke tried to hide his smile from the response.

Sakura offered to help him after Sasuke did. "Tsunade leaves her office for lunch 'A,' so we should skip second hour. That's really the only chance you have, but she locks her office doors, so I can't get to the computer."

"Then we need to steal the key," brain-stormed Naruto.

"Or I know a way in," Sasuke said coolly.

.

It was time for second hour to start. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were scampering down the halls, avoiding the patrol. Sasuke lead them on the first floor, as Sakura would peer around corners to see if anyone was coming, student, teacher, or watch.

"Help me up," said Sasuke to Naruto, motioning at the flat top of a row of lockers. Naruto put his hands together as Sasuke used the step for a boost. Atop, he called for Sakura. With the combined effort of Sasuke and Naruto, she was able to get up. Sasuke lifted a square in the ceiling, then ordered Sakura in it as he helped up Naruto. When they had all entered the ceiling, they slid the square back in place.

"Wow, Sasuke, this so neat!" Commented Sakura.

They were in a low, square tunnel. They crawled. Sasuke told them which turns to take, and they found a vent looking over the principle's desk. Tsunade was on her laptop, intent on what ever she was looking at. They waited for her to leave, and once she did, Naruto descended into the room. He and Sasuke helped down Sakura, as Sasuke stayed up in the ceiling.

Sakura got right on the computer. The light lit up her face as she staired into the screen's glowing depths. She typed in password after password to get to the files they wanted. After a time of loading, Sakura asked, "what did you want to look up?"

"Find the smartest kids in the school," answered Naruto.

"Hmm . . ." She spoke while she typed, "IQ records . . . . Oh my god."

"What?" asked Naruto, almost worried.

"This guy has an IQ over two-hundred!"

"Who?" Asked Sasuke from above.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Who's he?" Wondered Naruto. A picture of a lazy looking boy was on the screen.

"He's Ino's friend. Or at least, he used to be Ino's friend," Sakura recalled. "He asked her to the dance once, but she was already going with Kiba. It was before they were going out. And then Shikamaru and Ino hadn't talked since."

"Oh. Well can you help me talk to him?" Naruto requested.

"Yeah, but he's a prep. You really have to watch yourself around them."

"Alright, alright, just help me find him."

"I'll look up his class . . . he's having history at Asuma sensei's class right now. Since we're ditching, you can wait outside his class and talk to him."

"Cool. Thanks a bunch, Sakura."

"My pleasure. It was actually fun sneaking around with you guys. We should go out and do more missions with each other more often."

"Yeah," agreed Naruto. "It's just feels kinda right."

"Let's leave before she comes back," said Sasuke, still in the ceiling.

"Right," supported Sakura.

Naruto lifted Sakura, who grabbed Sasuke's arm and was pulled up. Naruto was after her. "By the way," Said Naruto, "what was ole principal Tsunade doing on the computer before we came in?"

Sakura replied, "She was reading fanfiction yaoi."

.

Naruto was outside the history class as the bell rang. A wave of students permeated the hall. Naruto approached a slinking boy with coal hair.

"Shikamaru," addressed Naruto.

"Hm?" He looked at the one who talked with flat eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to ask a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to play a game at a tournament."

"Why do you need me?"

"Because I heard you're really smart. Please?"

"No offence, but that doesn't interest me. What game?"

"Dungeons and Dragons."

"You've got to be joking. This conversation has gone on long enough." He started walking away.

Naruto chased after him. "Wait! I need you for this!"

"What a drag. Sheesh . . . what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzamaki!"

"Oh, you're _that_ kid. Well it was nice talking to you, but I think I'll be on my way."

"Come on! Isn't there _anything_ I can do for you to do this for me?"

"Hmm." He thought for a moment. "Tell you what, if you clear up things between Ino and me, I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Yeah. I just want her back as a friend, really. That's all. The whole thing might just end up troublesome, but I'll get off my lazy ass if it's for a friend." Naruto gave a positive expression after hearing that. "Since I know your friends with her, I want you to tell her that the only reason I asked her to the dance was so I could get Temari off my back. I didn't want to get involved with Gaara, if you know what I mean. I never liked Ino. Tell her I want things to be cool between us, and I wouldn't mind being friends again."

"That's all?"

" . . . No. Here's what else I have in mind. . . . "

.

At the end of the school day, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru met outside on the sunny cobblestones. Ino and Shikamaru had cleared things up, and they had gathered to do Shikamaru's last request. At a small yard, a white guard dog yapped. Kiba, with his dog skills quieted the mutt as they gathered dog crap in a paper bag. They brought the bad of crap to the gym, and lit it on fire outside coach Gai's door. They ran from the crime of a dirty foot. Shikamaru chose to do that because Gai wouldn't let him slack off during gym. Shikamaru agreed to visit Choji after that.

Impressed with Shikamaru's skills, Choji paid Naruto a handsome fourty dollars. Shikamaru and Choji got along surprisingly well, and developed respect for Naruto for setting up their friendship. The nerds knew they would win the next tournament, and praised Naruto for helping them. Naruto's lunch table began to grow in numbers of occupants. At least now, it didn't seem like everyone was at his throat. Of course, there were still those hostile to him . . . .

.

Hinata dashed to Naruto. He was walking around campus when she stopped in front of him, breathing as if she had run a marathon. She was tearing in her eyes as she gulped for air.

"Hinata! Are you alright?" Asked Naruto, immensely concerned as her eyes got wetter.

"Naruto . . ." She tried to speak, but her need for air was too great. "They . . . Sakura's in trouble!" Her face was flushed, and the liquid poured from her lavender orbs. She had a terrified expression.

"What?" He cried

"They took her! I was with her when Kankuro and Matsuri and Sari came! Naruto, drugged her and said you have to get her back!"

"They kidnapped Sakura?" He shouted.

"Yes, they took her behind the garage! Naruto, you have to get her!" She shivered at the harassment she had just experienced.

"I'm on it! If that sicko Gaara thinks he can just go ahead and do with this, then he's hella wrong!"

Naruto sprinted away.


End file.
